Freundschaft mit Hindernissen
by feanen
Summary: Legolas und eine OFC gehen sich gehörig auf die Nerven in Form von Streichen, während Thranduil sich köstlich amüsiert.
1. Begegnung

Kapitel 1: Freut mich nicht, dich kennen gelernt zu haben

„So ein Mist! Jetzt habe ich auch noch den Knauf meines Schwertes an den Kopf bekommen, na ja, immer noch besser als die andere Seite der Waffe. Ich hasse Portalreisen wirklich. Nein, die Tasche kann auch nicht in meiner Hand bleiben, sie muss natürlich im Ast eines Baumes landen", dachte ich bei mir während ich mir meinen schmerzenden Kopf hielt.

Ich sammelte meine Sachen wieder ein, während ich noch immer dem Baum neben mir meine Meinung zu Portalreisen mitteilte. Zum Glück sah mich niemand. Wenigstens schien mich das Portal an der richtigen Stelle abgesetzt zu haben. In Düsterwald, Mittelerde, wo ich schon immer mal hin wollte, seit ich als Kind einen Portalreisenden davon erzählen gehört habe. Mittelerde - welcher Idiot hat sich eigentlich diesen Namen ausgedacht; mehr unkreativ kann man kaum noch werden. Dieser Geschichtenerzähler meinte immer, dass der Düsterwald ein gefährlicher Platz sei. Also genau richtig. Da wird einem wenigstens nicht langweilig. Orks hörten sich ganz interessant an.

Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass mehrere Pfeile auf mein Gesicht zeigten. Hätte das meine Kampflehrerin gesehen, hätte sie mir wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Trainingsstunden mehr aufgebrummt.  
Einer der Elben, ich nahm an, dass es welche waren, weil sie, obwohl sie männlich waren, etwas Mädchenhaftes an sich hatten, fragte: „Was macht Ihr hier im Düsterwald?"  
Gut, wenigstens hatte ich jetzt schon mal die offizielle Bestätigung, dass ich war, wo ich dachte, wo ich mich befand. „Ich stehe hier", antwortete ich dem Elben. Das schien nicht ganz das zu sein, was der Elb erwartet hatte. Aber dumme Frage, dumme Antwort. Außerdem war es ja wohl meine Sache, was ich machte und was nicht.

„Eine Dame sollte nicht alleine in so einer gefährlichen Gegend sein. Lasst Euch von uns zum Palast bringen, " sagte der Elb schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause.  
Das reichte. Als ob ich so aussehen würde, dass ich bei jedem Windhauch umfallen würde. Mit Männern ist es doch immer das Gleiche. Was für ein Idiot. „Wenn ihr diese Zahnstocher nicht sofort von meinem Gesicht entfernt, dann könnt ihr was erleben!" knurrte ich zurück, während ich meine Hände auf mein Schwert legte.  
Der Elb von eben, der so etwas wie der Anführer zu sein schien, sagte, nun etwas genervt: „Es sind Pfeile. Wenn Ihr meine Fragen beantwortet, dann nehmen wir die Pfeile vielleicht runter." „Also das letzte, wofür ich sie gehalten hätte, wären Pfeile gewesen", antwortete ich sarkastisch, „was ich mache ist übrigens meine Sache."

Nun schaltete sich ein anderer Elb ein und sagte zu dem Anführer: „Eure Hoheit, vielleicht sollten wir sie doch lieber mitnehmen und den König darüber entscheiden lassen. Sie könnte doch auch ein Spion sein. Auf jeden Fall sieht sie so aus." Ich sah an mir herunter. Zugegeben, ich hatte eine blauschwarze Hose und Bluse an, die bevorzugte Farbe von diesen...wie hießen sie noch mal, ach ja Nazgul und anderen Bösewichten. Gut das ich den Portalreisenden aus Mittelerde durchgelöchert hatte.  
„Ich arbeite grundsätzlich für niemanden und schon gar nicht mit Leuten, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen", gab ich dem Elbentrupp als Antwort und hoffte, sie dadurch endlich los zu sein. Aber dieser Elb, der mit Eure Hoheit angeredet wurde, schien einfach nicht zu wissen, wann Schluss war: „Dann kommt trotzdem mit uns, für eine Dame ist es hier alleine zu gefährlich."  
Das reichte nun wirklich. „Denkt Ihr, ich trage dieses Schwert nur zum Spaß mit mir rum? Ich habe eine Kampfausbildung erhalten und kann mit Waffen umgehen, " antwortete ich nun wirklich wütend. Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, im Bogenschießen war ich nämlich eine totale Niete, aber das brauchte dieser Idiot ja nicht zu wissen. „Außerdem muss ich mir von niemanden sagen lassen, was ich machen muss", setzte ich noch hinzu.

Jetzt redete wieder dieser 'Eure Hoheit' Elb: „So könnt Ihr nicht mit mir, dem Prinzen von Düsterwald sprechen!" Aha, wusste ich es doch. Adel Arrogante Schnösel. "Und wenn ihr der König von ganz Mittelerde wärt, würde ich nichts anderes sagen. Außerdem ist es ziemlich unhöflich sich nicht einmal vorzustellen, " gab ich zurück.  
„Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt, ich bin der Prinz von Düsterwald. Begleitet Ihr uns jetzt, meine Dame?" fragte der Prinz leicht genervt. Er sein auch eine Antwort haben zu wollen. Sollte er sie meinetwegen haben: „Mein Name ist Domino, ich bin meine eigene Königin."  
Stille.  
„Aber Domino ist doch ein ungewöhnlicher Name für eine Elbin ", sagte schließlich einer der Elben, „ihr habt aber spitze Ohren." Was für ein schlaues Kerlchen. Er kannte sogar seine eigene Sprache. „Das kann daher kommen, dass ich keine Elbin von hier bin", antwortete ich. „Aber ihr seht doch gar nicht so aus, bis auf die Ohren. Bronzefarbene Haut schon gar nicht, " sagte der Prinz. „Ich würde mal die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass es auch in Gegenden, wo es etwas wärmer ist, Elben gibt. Das hat etwas mit der Sonneneinstrahlung und den Pigmenten in der Haut zu tun," meinte ich trocken.

Jetzt schienen die Elben schon etwas freundlicher. „Würdet ihr uns zum Schloss begleiten?"  
„Welchen Teil des Wortes nein versteht Ihr eigentlich nicht? Oder wollt ihr es schriftlich?" fuhr ich diesen Prinzen-Elb an. „Es ist aber Gesetz meines Vaters, dass alle Fremden vor ihn geführt werden müssen", sagte er schließlich. Er schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, dass Leute so respektlos mit ihm redeten.  
Ich seufzte. Anscheinend würde man mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, bevor der König mich eingehend befragt hatte. „Also gut, komm ich halt mit", sagte ich, hoffend, dass der König freundlicher war als sein Sohn. Dann fügte ich noch ein 'Leggy' hinzu. Wenn ich schon irgendwo hingeschleppt wurde, dann wollte ich wenigstens meinen Spaß haben.  
Die Elbentruppe sah mich entsetzt an, während 'Leggy' rot vor Wut geworden war. Vielleicht war der Abstecher ins Schloss doch nicht so schlimm. Dafür, dass der Prinz das mit dem Kontrollieren der Durchreisenden etwas zu ernst genommen hatte, hat er sich selbst zum Opfer meiner Streiche ernannt. Das wird ein Spaß.  
Das wurde es auch.

Wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Leggy sah immer noch so aus, als ob er vor Wut gleich platzen würde. Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten wurde langsam etwas langweilig. Eigentlich hätte ich ja jetzt mal erwartet, auf einen Ork oder eine Spinne zu treffen. Aber nein! Nichts. Da hört man nur, dass es in Düsterwald von finsteren Gestalten nur so wimmelt und dann stellt sich heraus, dass es hier so ruhig wie im eigenen Garten ist. Von nervenden Elben mal abgesehen.  
Heute ist wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mein Tag. Um mich etwas aufzuheitern formte ich Legolas Namen lieber in lustigere um. Ich habe es auf Leggy, Lego, Legsie und Leggins gebracht. Mal sehen, vielleicht fällt mir später noch mehr ein. Idiot, dämlicher Schnösel und Prinzi sind auch noch ganz passend. Blondie vielleicht auch noch.  
Der Waldelbentrupp hatte auch noch immer seine Bögen griffbereit. Ha, als ob ich so aussehen würde, als ob ich unvermittelt ein Blutbad unter ihnen anrichten würde. Ich hatte ja gehört, dass die Waldelben sehr wachsam sind, was Fremde betrifft, aber das hier grenzte fast schon an paranoides Verhalten. Nun wurde es langsam wirklich richtig langweilig – sterbenslangweilig, um es genauer zu sagen. Alle schwiegen sich an und ich beschloss, bevor ich im Gehen einschlafen würde oder bevor ich aus purer Verzweiflung anfing, Baume zu zählen, den Prinzen lieber noch etwas zu ärgern.

„Hey Prinzi, gibt es hier irgendwann auch noch mal ein paar Orks oder so? Dafür, dass dieser Wald Düsterwald heißt, ist es hier ziemlich ruhig." Dafür, dass ich ihn Prinzi genannt hatte, verhielt er sich noch immer ziemlich höflich. Er hatte sich wirklich gut im Griff – das muss man ihm lassen: „Warum wollt Ihr denn unbedingt Orks sehen, meine Dame, seid doch froh, dass Euch erspart bleibt sie zu sehen." Es klang nun doch etwas beherrscht. Ich glaube, ich muss noch schwerere Geschütze auffahren. Schon gerade weil er angedeutet hatte, ich würde schreiend wegrennen, wenn ein Ork auf mich zukäme. Als ob ich auch so aussehen würde. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Orks um einiges angenehmer zu ertragen sind, als einige Anwesenden hier. Und wenn ihr mich noch einmal 'meine Dame' nennt, dann fehlt Euch was Wichtiges und damit meine ich nicht Euren Kopf, E u r e H o h e i t, " antwortete ich, wobei ich Eure Hoheit übertrieben betonte.  
Jetzt konnte man schon sehen, dass er vor Wut innerlich kochte. Aber er beherrschte sich immer noch erstaunlich gut. Allerdings schien er seine Höflichkeit links liegengelassen zu haben, denn er sagte in einem schon fast beleidigenden Ton: „ Das wird mir nicht schwer fallen. Du siehst auch eher wie ein männlicher Elb aus." „Wenigstens sieht einer von uns wie einer aus", antwortete ich schlagfertig. Ich hätte schwören können, dass jetzt Dampfwolken aus seinen Ohren kamen. Mit einem knurrenden Geräusch konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Weg und beachtete mich nicht mehr. Vielleicht war der Tag heute doch nicht so schlecht.

Die restlichen Soldaten waren entweder geschockt mit meinem zugegebenermaßen respektlosen Umgang mit ihrem Prinzen, oder sie versuchten ihr Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Ein Vertreter der letzten Gruppe schloss schließlich zu mir auf: „So lustig das auch war, solltet Ihr Euch aber in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so respektlos gegenüber Adeligen benehmen, mei...äh." Er hielt inne, 'meine Dame' zu sagen, als er meinen drohenden Blick wahrnahm. „Mein Name ist Domino und so würde ich auch gerne angeredet werden", erinnerte ich den Elben. „Gut, Domino dann, " fuhr mein Gesprächspartner fort, „ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du es nicht toll gefunden hast, wenn er dich wie eine hilflose Dame bezeichnet hat. Aber eigentlich ist Prinz Legolas ganz in Ordnung. Er ist es halt nur gewohnt von mehr oder weniger hilflosen Hofdamen umgeben zu sein."  
„Vielleicht hast du recht", gab ich zu, „aber so lange er sich so verhält, werde ich ihn auch noch ärgern." Der Elb neben mir nickte mehr oder weniger zustimmend. „Eigentlich ist es auch ganz lustig", sagte er nach einer Weile grinsend „sonst himmeln ihn die Frauen an. Ist mal eine nette Abwechslung, finde ich." Ja, damit konnte der Elb rechthaben. Lego sah schon ziemlich gut aus. Aber an seinem Verhalten musste er noch etwas arbeiten. Er hätte mich ja auch einfach gehen lassen können, nachdem er wusste, was ich im Düsterwald wollte. Dann wäre ich sicherlich auch mal freiwillig zum Palast gekommen. Meine schlechte Laune stammte wohl auch daher, dass ich gezwungen wurde irgendwo hinzugehen.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Gildeon", stellte sich der Elb neben mir vor, während er mir seine Hand reichte. Ich schüttelte diese und sagte: „Freut mich." Gildeon sah mich leicht verwundert an: „Wieso bist du denn jetzt auf einmal so verhältnismäßig höflich? Mit Prinz Legolas war es eben doch noch ganz anders." „Elben die mich höflich behandeln, behandle ich grundsätzlich auch freundlich, es sei denn, ich hab total schlechte Laune." Der Elb lachte und meinte: „Ich will wirklich nicht wissen, was sehr schlecht bei dir heißt." Dann machte er ein gespielt enttäuschtes Gesicht: „Schade, ich dachte, ich würde jetzt auch einen fiesen Spitznamen bekommen." „Na ja, " „meinte ich, „dass kann daran liegen, dass man mit Gildeon nicht wirklich etwas fieses anstellen kann, da kannst du deinen Eltern dankbar sein."

Mit Gildeon konnte man wirklich gut reden. Anders als mit einem anderen bestimmten Elben, der übrigens immer noch beleidigte Leberwurst zu spielen schien. Wir unterhielten uns über dies und das und schließlich kamen wir auch auf das Thema Bogenschießen, was ja bei Elben eigentlich nicht verwunderlich ist. „Kannst du auch mit einem Bogen umgehen?" fragte Gildeon neugierig. „Wenn ich Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand habe, ist der einigste sichere Platz direkt hinter mir", antwortete ich, was erneut ein Grinsen hervorrief.  
„Unsinn", meinte Gildeon schließlich, „jeder Elb hat ein Talent zum Bogenschießen." „Ja, " antwortete ich trocken, „ich versuche es seit fast 2000 Jahre und um es mit den Worten meines Trainers auszudrücken: Sogar ein Betrunkener kann es noch besser als ich. Ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Schwert. Das reicht schon."

Durch das Gespräch mit Gildeon, die anderen Elben hatten ungläubig gekuckt, wie höflich ich war , denn ich hatte Gildeon gegenüber schließlich keine sarkastische, abfällige Bemerkungen gemacht, war die Zeit doch noch ziemlich schnell umgegangen und wir standen am Eingang des Palastes.  
Allen, den wir begegneten verbeugten sich höflich vor Leggins und schauten mich neugierig an. Ich hoffte, dass der König netter als sein Sohn war. Ich hatte keine Probleme damit, nach einem Prinzen auch einen König zu beleidigen, aber ich wollte nun wirklich nicht aus dem Düsterwald rausgeworfen werden. Nicht bevor ich eine Spinne und einen Ork zu Gesicht bekommen hätte. Im Inneren des Schlosses hingen viele interessante Bilder, aber ich kam nicht dazu, sie mir anzusehen, denn Legsie stampfte, soweit das für einen Elben möglich war, immer noch wütend in einem schnellen Tempo voraus. Er hatte wirklich ein ziemliches Tempo drauf. Der Elbentrupp war schon verschwunden, nur Gildeon ging noch mit uns. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, Leggy und ich würden uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen, wenn nicht jemand auf uns aufpassen würde. Wütend genug dazu schien Prinzi auf jeden Fall zu sein.

Nach mehreren Minuten kamen wir zu einer Tür, die wahrscheinlich zum Thronsaal führte. Labyrinth hätte übrigens besser gepasst als Schloss. Legolas ging auf die Wachen zu und sprach mit ihnen. Währenddessen schien Gildeon mir noch ein paar Last- Minute- Tipps geben zu wollen: „Versuch bitte, dich mit deinen Bemerkungen etwas zurückzuhalten." „Ich kann es probieren, aber versucht der da das auch?" antwortete ich, während ich auf Lego zeigte. Gildeon seufzte nur und murmelte: „Euch ist nicht mehr zu helfen." Es war irgendwie nett, dass Gildeon versuchte, sich um mich zu kümmern. Mit ihm würde ich schon ganz gut auskommen, sollte ich hier noch länger bleiben müssen, können oder wollen. Leggy und Gildeon traten schließlich in den Thronsaal, während ich noch draußen warten musste. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie den König vorbereiten. So hatte ich wenigstens Zeit, einige von den Bildern zu betrachten.

Nach einer Weile kam Gil (war eigentlich ein guter Spitzname für ihn) wieder heraus, um mich abzuholen. Jetzt war ich mal gespannt. König Thranduil (ich würde mir wohl verkneifen müssen, ihn Thrandy zu nennen, das heißt solange er mich nicht nervte) saß auf seinem Thron und schaute mich interessiert an. Prinzi stand neben ihm, während Gildeon den Raum schon wieder verlassen hatte.


	2. Treffen mit dem König

Kapitel 2: Streiche und andere Angelegenheiten

Dann fing der König an zu sprechen, nachden ich vor dem Thron zum Stehen gekommen war: „Mein Sohn und Gildeon haben mir schon von den äh Geschehnissen berichtet, doch sie haben mir noch nicht erzählt, warum Ihr hier seid, Domino." Der König wurde mir sympathisch, da er nicht wie gewisse andere auf meinem vielleicht zugegebener weise leicht unhöflichem Verhalten rumritt und auch noch höflich blieb. Bestimmt hatte sich Legolas beschwert, da er einen etwas ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, so als ob er nicht glauben könnte, dass sein Vater mich nicht zusammenfaltete, Thranduil schien es hingegen wie Gildeon eher amüsant zu finden. Außerdem schien Gil ihn davon unterrichtet zu haben, dass ich nur mit meinem Namen angesprochen werden wollte. „Ich wollte mir nur den Düsterwald etwas näher ansehen. Ich habe interessante Dinge über ihn gehört, Eure Majestät, " sagte ich höflich. Legsie starrte mich ungläubig an, wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht glauben konnte, dass ich auch freundliche Antworten geben konnte.

Der König lächelte und meinte: „Das ist komisch. Die meisten Reisenden versuchen so weit es geht den Düsterwald zu meiden. Dass in dieser dunklen Zeit jemand freiwillig kommt, hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet. Bleibt doch noch eine Weile, ich werde Euch einen Diener schicken, der Euch ein Zimmer zeigt. Ich würde mit Euch auch noch gerne weiter reden, aber ich habe gleich eine wichtige Besprechung. Würde es Euch heute Abend passen, Domino, ich würde gerne noch etwas über Euch erfahren." „Das ist sehr freundlich König Thranduil, ich nehme Euer Angebot gerne an", antwortete ich. Prinzis Vater schien gar nicht so schlecht zu sein. Auf jeden Fall schien er wirklich zu tolerieren, dass ich etwas respektlos zu seinem Sohn war.

Jetzt sah Legolas seinen Vater regelrecht entsetzt an: „Aber Adar, das kannst du doch nicht machen! Sie hier zu behalten Sie...sie ist total ungehobelt und respektlos! Was sollen andere von uns Denken? Warum willst du sie nicht bestrafen, weil sie einen Adligen beleidigt hat?" Ich konnte mir ein: „Gewisse Prinzen sind hier aber auch nicht gerade die Freundlichkeit in Person" nicht verkneifen. Aber Thranduil schien es gelassen zu nehmen. „Als zukünftiger König musst du auch mit widrigen Bedingungen zurecht kommen. Was nicht tötet, härtet ab. Und außerdem ist es für Außenstehende interessant. Schade, dass ich nicht dabei war. Es war bestimmt lustig." Lego starrte seinen Vater noch ungläubiger an, wenn das überhaupt ging.  
Ich grinste den König an: „Es macht mir nichts aus, es Euch noch mal wiederzugeben." Der Diener, der mir das Zimmer zeigen sollte, war inzwischen angekommen. „Das würde mich sehr freuen. Als König hat man bei diesen ganzen wichtigen Angelegenheiten kaum was zu lachen. Bis zum Abendessen dann, " sagte der König. Dann fügte er noch mit einem Seitenblick auf den sich aufregenden Legolas hinzu, „von mir hatt er das nicht." Ich grinste und sagte: „Man sieht sich", und folgte dem Bediensteten. Der Aufenthalt hier würde doch nicht so schlecht werden, wie ich es erwartet hatte: Einen Prinzen zum Ärgern, Gildeon zum Unterhalten und einen König, der anscheinend meinen Sinn für Humor teilte.  
Bevor sich die Tür zum Thronsaal schloss, konnte man noch ein verzweifeltes: „Adar, sag bitte, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist", hören.

Ich wurde von einem Elben in mein Gästezimmer geführt. Wenn das Bett nur halb so weich sein würde, wie der Teppich, wäre alles in Ordnung. Man fühlte sich irgendwie, als ob man auf Wolken gehen würde. Nein, falscher Vergleich. Auf Wolken zu gehen wäre wohl eine ziemlich nasse Angelegenheit, das heißt, wenn es einem vorher gelungen ist, sein Gewicht auf Null zu reduzieren.  
Aprospros Wasser. Ein Bad wäre wirklich nicht schlecht. Ich sehe bestimmt so aus, als hätte ich halb Mordor durchquert. Ja, ein schön warmes Bad ist jetzt genau das richtige. Da kann man sich auch noch ein paar schöne Streiche überlegen. Prinzis alter Herr schien gar nicht mal so übel zu sein, ganz im Gegensatz zu ersterem.

Mal sehen, ich weiß nicht, ob diese Elben hier die Streichklassiker kennen. Hmmm, eher wohl nicht. Dazu sind sie zu würdevoll. Also könnte man mit was Einfachem wie Honig oder Färbemittel ins Haarwaschmittel, Ärmel zunähen, Kleidung wegnehmen und so weiter anfangen. Leicht anfangen und dann immer stärker zuschlagen. hehe  
Nachdem ich es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, so lange in der Wanne zu sitzen, dass das Wasser ziemlich kalt war, beschloss ich, dass die Streichideen erst einmal reichen würden. Dann suchte ich mir aus meiner Tasche eine Tunika und eine Hose (Man weiß ja nie, ob man noch mal schnell einen Abgang machen muss und dabei wäre ein Kleid hinderlich gewesen.) und säuberte meine Stiefel in der Wanne. Jetzt quietschten sie zwar bei jedem Schritt (klang irgendwie wie ein Gespenst, das am Boden festgeklebt war und versuchte loszukommen), aber jetzt waren sie wenigstens sauber.

Gut, gehen wir zu Tagesordnungspunkt zwei über: Legoleins Zimmer für streittechnische Operationen ausfindig machen und mögliche Fluchtrouten auskundschaften. Bis zum Abendessen war ja noch etwas Zeit und danach hatte ich ja noch einen Termin bei dem König zwecks Unterhaltung, oder wohl eher, damit er Persönliches aus mir herausquetschen konnte.  
Von dem Quietschen meiner Stiefel begleitet, was mir immer wieder missbilligende Blicke einbrachte, lief ich mehr oder weniger ziellos in den Gängen umher. Der Thronsaal war ja nicht schwer zu finden, zumal ich schon darin war, man musste auch nur den Wachen folgen, aber der Rest des Gängelabyrinths war wirklich verwirrend. Mann kann hier nichts finden. Kann hier niemand irgendwelche Hinweisschilder in der Art: Legos Zimmer befindet sich zwei Türen weiter rechts oder so aufhängen? Und Legolas konnte man auch nicht begegnen. Nicht, dass ich mich brennend gerne mit ihm unterhalten wollte, aber ich hätte ihm wenigstens unauffällig folgen können.

Meine Rettung war schließlich Gildeon, der mir bei einer Statue irgend eines berühmten Kämpfers über den Weg lief, der mir freundlicherweise anbot, mich etwas herumzuführen. Aber Prinzis Zimmer zeigte er mir auch nicht. Also, hilft ja nichts, Domino, musst du halt fragen: „Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Legolas Zimmer?" fragte ich beiläufig. Gil sah mich erstaunt an: „Wozu willst du das denn wissen, ihr vertragt euch ja gar nicht." Gildeon sah ziemlich ungläubig aus. „Ach, ich brauch nur die Information, weil ich sein Zimmer vielleicht für streittechnische Operationen brauche", klärte ich ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf. „Na, dann, „meinte er, „dann zeige ich dir sein Zimmer. Aber zieh mich bloß nicht in irgendetwas rein." Er seufzte und wirkte irgendwie resigniert und murmelte etwas in der Richtung von "Das kann ja ein Spaß werden..." vor sich hin.

Nachdem er mir gezeigt hatte, wo Prinzis Zimmer war, ließ er mich allein, mit der Begründung, dass er nun wirklich nicht in irgendwelche Streiche mit reingezogen werden wollte. Elben haben wirklich keinen Sinn für guten Humor, die meisten jedenfalls. Der König scheint aber noch welchen zu haben. Jetzt konnte ich mich aber wenigstens schon mal ansatzweise orientieren und kannte den Weg zu den wichtigsten Orten.  
Auf dem Rückweg lief mir dann noch jemand über den Weg, der sich auch ein paar Streiche verdient hatte. Schon das rosa Kleid rief sofort meine Abneigung hervor. Wer kleidet sich schon so? Ein dezentes Rosa, so wie bei einer Rose, ist ja noch in Ordnung, aber so etwas Knalliges - man könnte sich übergeben. Dann kam aber noch hinzu, dass sie ziemlich hochnäsig war und sich anscheinend für was Besseres hielt. Noch ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, der sich geradezu angeboten hat, Zielscheibe einiger interessanter Streiche zu werden. Das Gespräch, wenn man es so nennen kann, lief etwa so ab:  
„Tse, wie kann man nur so angezogen in die Öffentlichkeit wagen! Das ist niveaulos, sich so wie ein Mann zu kleiden."

„Ja, gerade du hast das Recht, Kleidung zu kritisieren. Ich leide jedenfalls nicht ein einer Geschmacksverirrung und laufe wie eine aufgetakelte Fregatte herum!"  
„Wie kannst du es wagen! Mein Vater ist ein Berater des Königs. Ich stehe gesellschaftlich weit über dir, entschuldige dich sofort!" zischte die Elbin wütend zurück.  
„Na und? Und wenn er der König der Welt wäre... Außerdem, nur dumme Leute, denen keine Argumente mehr einfallen, verlangen eine Entschuldigung. Dass du dazu gehörst, überrascht mich nicht. Das Stroh, das in deinem Kopf ist, schaut schon raus."  
Ich warf ihren blonden Haaren einen Blick zu und wartete ab, was weiter geschehen würde. Erst einmal geschah nichts, was mich zu dem Gedanken veranlasste, ob sie wirklich Heu in ihrem Gehirn hatte. Schließlich schnappte sie nach Luft.  
„Das...das...ist...ich werde mich bei Seiner prinzlichen Hoheit beschweren!"  
An dieser Stelle musste ich einen Lachkrampf unterdrücken. So ein Titel! Ich lach mich innerlich schrott. Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, ich hatte mir bestimmt drei Rippen angeknackst, als ich versuchte das Lachen zurückzuhalten, schaffte ich abfällig zu antworten:  
„Oh, ich zittere vor Angst..."

Sie stampfte wütend weg, soweit das bei Elben halt geht. Bin mal gespannt, was „Seine prinzliche Hoheit" mit mir machen wird, wenn er das hört.  
Als ich in mein Zimmer zurückkam, wurde ich von einer nervös aussehender Bediensteten, die sich wie ein Geier auf mich stürzte, in ein Kleid gezwungen und gewissermaßen aufgetakelt. Denjenigen, der bestimmt hat, Frauen sollten zu offiziellen Anlässen aufwändige Kleider tragen, sollte man die Haut in Streifen abschneiden und vierteilen. Normale Kleider wollte der „Geier" mir nicht geben. Als ich sogar wagte nach Hosen und Tunika zu fragen, sah sie mich so entgeistert an, als ob Sauron vorbeigekommen wäre, um nach einer Tasse Tee zu fragen. Jetzt muss ich wie eine kleine Schatzkiste rumlaufen. Mit dem Kleid und den ganzen Schmuckelementen, die mir aufgedrängt wurden. Dann wurde ich glücklicherweise allein gelassen, mit dem Hinweis, dass ich noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Abendessen mit Thranduil und Prinzi hätte. Zeit genug, einen Streich vorzubereiten, um etwas mehr Würze in die Angelegenheit zu bringen. Außerdem hatte Blondie es verdient.  
Ich wühlte etwas in meiner Tragetasche herum und fischte schließlich eine kleine verbeulte Blechkiste zu Tage. Obwohl sie ihre besten Jahre schon hinter sich hatte, war sie für mich, na ja, besser gesagt, ihr Inhalt war für mich ziemlich wertvoll. Der bestand nämlich aus nützlichen chemikalischen Utensilien für gute Streiche. Ich nahm ein Säckchen aus der Kiste und verstaute sie wieder. Dann machte ich mich in Richtung des königlichen Speisesaals auf den Weg. Gut, dass Gildeon mich herumgeführt hatte, sonst wäre ich in diesem Irrgarten verloren gewesen.

Glücklicherweise war der Raum leer aber gedeckt. Ich rieb mir zufrieden die Hände und grinste böse. Das wird ein Spaß! Ich schnürte das Säckchen auf und schüttete eine Prise Kristalle des Beutelinhalts in jedes Glas. Dann ging ich möglichst unauffällig in mein Zimmer zurück, wie es mit diesem Kleid möglich war.  
Pünktlich erschien ich zum Abendessen und versuchte, mein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Ich war schon mal darauf gespannt, wie Prinzis Reaktion darauf sein würde. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle und setzte vorsichtshalber meine ‚Beerdigungsmiene' auf, um um keinen Preis etwas zu verraten.  
Als das Essen aufgetragen, was verdammt lecker aussah, kamen auch Leggy und Thranduil. Obwohl ich Brot und Früchte eigentlich gerne mag, ist es doch eine Tortur, ein paar Monate ausschließlich davon zu leben.  
Leguan gestand mir einen angesäuerten Blick und ein eher geknurrtes als gesprochenes Guten Abend als Begrüßung zu, während sein alter Herr sagte: „Guten Abend, Domino, das ist ein sehr schönes Kleid."

„Danke, gleichfalls", antwortete ich grinsend. Ich konnte der Gelegenheit einfach nicht wiederstehen. Aber mal ehrlich, seine Robe erinnerte, mich definitiv, stark an ein Kleid, da sie bis zum Boden reichte und man die darunter liegenden Hosen nur bei Bewegungen sehen konnte. Legsie sah ziemlich schockiert aus, Thranduil hingegen schien meine Bemerkung lustig zu finden, da er grinste. Wahrscheinlich mochte er diese Art von Kleidung auch nicht, da er von den Vorzügen von einfachen Hosen zu reden anfing, die er anscheinend wegen seines Berufes nur selten tragen konnte. Prinzi imitierte währenddessen immer noch einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch während der König und ich immer noch über den Vorteil von Hosen sprachen.  
Legolas fühlte sich anscheinend wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und goss sich ein Gleis Wein ein. Das Glas fing an zu knistern. Wie von einer Spinne gestochen, ließ Prinzi vom Glas ab. Ich erlaubte mir ein innerliches zufriedenes Grinsen, Schrottlachen konnte ich mich ja auch noch später, während ich äußerlich keine Miene verzog. Ich warf dem König, der gerade zum Sprechen ansetzten wollte, einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, hoffend er würde die Situation erfassen.

Ich wandte mich an Lego: „Ist was?"  
„D..d..das Glas gibt Geräusche von sich, " stieß Prinzilein schließlich hervor, immer noch höchst unelbisch um Fassung ringend. Also wirklich, wer hätte gedacht, dass so eine streittechnisch eher einfallslose Sache wie Kristalle, die ein knisterndes Geräusch von sich geben, wenn sie mit Flüssigkeit in Berührung kommen, einen Elben so aus der Bahn werfen konnte.  
„Also, ich hab nichts gehört", antwortete ich, Lachkrämpfe unterdrückend, während ich König Thranduil noch mal einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf. Der schien meine Absicht erkannt zu haben und wandte sich nun auch an seinen Sohn: „Ich hab auch nichts gehört." Er goss sich nun auch ein Glas Wein ein, während er das Geknister, das von seinem Glass stammte, ungerührt übersah, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ich bewunderte ihn für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Meine Mundwinkel fingen schon an, verdächtig zu zittern. Wenn ich das Lachen nun noch länger anhalten musste, würde ich mir bestimmt ein paar Rippen anknacksen. Ich hatte es nicht geschafft, mir mit ernster Miene ein Glas Wein einzuschenken, aber Leggy fiel das zum Glück nicht weiter auf.

Legsie dearest schien sich geschlagen zu geben und füllte sich nun, unserem Beispiel folgend, auch etwas zu Essen auf. Er warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. Aha! Hatte er wohl doch meine Lachunterdrückungsversuche registriert und mich als die Schuldige ausgemacht. Ich war mal gespannt, ob er irgendwie zurückschlagen würde und was ihm so einfallen würde.  
Der Rest des Abendessens verlief mit inhaltslosem höflichem Geplänkel zwischen Thranduil und mir, während Leggy hin und wieder finstere Blicke in meine Richtung einstreute.  
Als wir fertig waren, meinte Thranduil, dass es jetzt Zeit wäre, etwas mehr über seinen bezaubernden Gast zu erfahren. Das war seine Formulierung. Legolas schnaubte verächtlich und stand auf: „Vater, ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, entschuldige mich bitte." Mit einem letzten, an mich gerichteten bösem Blick verließ Prinzi das Zimmer.  
Thranduil seufzte: „ So lustig der Streich auch war, vielleicht solltest du doch versuchen, dich mit ihm anzufreunden. Er verträgt es manchmal nicht, wenn man sich über ihn lustig macht. Aber mal was anderes, wieso hat es im Glas jetzt geknistert?"  
„Das waren Kristalle, die bei Kontakt mit Feuchtigkeit halt anfangen zu knistern... Na ja, es kann ja sein das die meisten Legolas nett finden, aber ich finde es nicht so. Er hat mich ja auch nicht gerade höflich behandelt" Auf Thranduils fragenden Blick hin, erzählte ich ihm von unserer Begegnung im Wald.

„Ach so ist das, " meinte Thranduil darauf, „ du musst verstehen, dass er fast nur mit irgendwelchen adeligen Damen in Kontakt gekommen ist. Die sind zugegeben etwas verweichlicht. Vielleicht könntest du versuchen, ihm das zu verzeihen."  
„Hmmm. Das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen." Auf Thranduils bittenden Blick ließ ich mich dazu überreden wenigstens ein paar Abstriche zu machen: „Ich verspreche, ihn nicht umzubringen oder in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." Verdammter Dackelblick...Die Elben scheinen den bis zur Perfektion draufzuhaben. Thranduil jedenfalls hatte es.  
Thranduil wechselte das Thema.

„Ich habe, als du angekommen bist, dein Schwert gesehen. Diese Form ist mir noch nie begegnet. Du kommst von weiter weg, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja, das stimmt, " antwortete mich und begann dann meinen Lebenslauf wiederzugeben, „Meine Heimat liegt einfach gesagt in einer anderen Dimension. Das Land besteht fast nur aus Wüste." „Wie kamt Ihr dann darauf hierher zu reisen? Ihr hört Euch so an, als ob Ihr die Gegend hier etwas kennen würdet," hakte Thranduil nach. „Ja, das kommt davon, dass ich als Kind einmal eine Geschichte eines Portalreisenden hierher gehört habe. Es hat mich irgendwie fasziniert-"  
Weiter kam ich in meinen Ausführungen jedoch nicht, da wir von einem Räuspern unterbrochen wurden. Ein Diener stand im Türrahmen und machte hampelmannartige Gesten Richtung König. Dieser entschuldigte sich kurz und sah nach, was so wichtig war.  
Wenig später kam Thranduil wieder zurück, verabschiedete sich von mir mit einem Handkuss und wünschte mir noch einen schönen Abend, da er sich um eine wichtige Angelegenheit kümmern müsste. Ich begab mich auf mein Zimmer und beschloss Legolas noch etwas Schonfrist zu gönnen und mir erst mal keine weiteren Streiche auszudenken. Ich legte mich lieber auf das herrlich weiche Bett und beschloss dieses einmal richtig zu testen und schlief auch relativ bald ein.


	3. Begegnung II

Kapitel 3: 1:0  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon relativ früh ausgeruht auf. Ich beschloss, vorm Frühstück noch etwas die Umgebung zu erkunden. Ich hatte es Gildeons Tour zu verdanken, dass ich den Ausgang aus dem Palast gleich fand. Dann wanderte ich recht ziellos in den weitläufigen Gärten umher, ohne ein besonderes Ziel zu haben. Na ja, gedankentechnisch hatte ich das schon. Nach dem Auftakt gestern, wollte ich Legsie den ersten richtigen Streich spielen. Irgendwie kam mir aber nicht die zündende Idee. Mir fiel einfach nichts Kreatives ein. Ich blieb bei einem Fliederbusch in der Nähe eines Sees stehen und rollte gedankenverloren eines der Blätter zwischen meinen Fingern. Mir wollte einfach nichts einfallen! Das Mittagessen war mittlerweile auch schon längst verstrichen, wie mein Magen knurrend kritisierte.

Als ich mich gerade frustriert auf den Rückweg machen wollte, um mir aus der Küche etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, hörte ich plötzlich viele männliche Stimmen. Neugierig schlich ich mich durch die Büsche, bis ich schließlich in die Nähe Seeufers kam, das fast vollständig von dichten Büschen und Sträuchern umgeben war. Das war ein Augenöffner! Elben und unbekleidet, nicht zu vergessen: auch sehr durchtrainiert. Das reichte bestimmt, um mir einen Jahresvorrat an schmutzigen Gedanken zu geben.  
Ich richtete mich in den Büschen erst mal häuslich ein. Das hätte doch wohl jeder gemacht. Jede Frau zumindest. Schließlich muss frau ja die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen. Streiche für Prinzi konnte ich mir auch noch später ausdenken.

Während ich da also so im Gebüsch saß und, ja, ich gebe es zu, gedanklich vor mich hinsabberte und die Aussicht genoss, streifte mein Blick die Kleidungsstücke, die mehr oder weniger achtlos hingeworfen auf einem Haufen am Ufer lagen.  
Hmmmm, diese Situation schreit geradezu nach einem Streich, dachte ich, den Blick ausnahmsweise auf die Kleidungsstücke gerichtet. Damit ließen sich einige Streiche realisieren. Der Bonus war auch noch, dass Leggy sich unter den Badenden befand und ich ihm so auch gleich einen schönen Streich spielen konnte, während ich den Ausblick genoss. Mal überlegen, was für Möglichkeiten gibt es denn überhaupt? Kleider wegnehmen und in der Gegend verstreuen ist zwar eine interessante Idee, man bedenke das Resultat, aber dieser Streich ist alt und einfallslos. Außerdem wäre Thranduil von so etwas bestimmt nicht erbaut, wenn ein unfreiwilliger Nudistenclub durch das Schloss rennen würde. 

Also muss ich wohl weiter überlegen. Kleidung austauschen, mit Kleidern, am besten in einer scheußlichen Farbe wie pink, aber erstens, wo kriegt man die so schnell her und ehrlich gesagt ist es auch etwas einfallslos und vielleicht fühlen sich einige in ihrer Männlichkeit verletzt. Es können ja ein paar Sensible darunter sein. Bleibende psychische Schäden möchte ich bei anderen Elben nun auch nicht hervorrufen.  
Mein Blick fiel auf die Früchte des benachbarten Busches. Genau! Das war's! Die Kleider von innen schön mit Juckpulver behandeln! Das ist doch mal was. Außerdem war es noch ganz gut auszuführen. Ich pflückte so viele Früchte ab, wie ich erreichen konnte und lagerte sie vorrübergehend im Saum meines Hemdes. Dann machte ich mich auf den etwas beschwerlichen Weg durch die Büsche, um ungesehen zu dem Kleiderstapel zu gelangen.

Ich warf schnell einen Kontrollblick Richtung Badesee und machte mich dann ans Werk. Ich griff mir immer jeweils mehrere Kleidungsstücke und rieb diese gründlich mit den Samen der Früchte ein, während ich hin und wieder einen Blick Richtung Badender warf. Ich glaube ich habe mir mindestens drei Rippen angeknackst, weil ich die ganze Zeit versucht habe nicht zu lachen.  
Leguans Kleidung, glücklicherweise erkennbar durch ein kleines gesticktes Abbild des königlichen Wappens bekam natürlich eine Extraportion Juckpulver ab.  
Mit mehreren angeknacksten Rippen wegen der Lachunterdrückungsversuche, kletterte ich schließlich auf einen Baum in der Nähe, um das Resultat meines Streiches zu beobachten.  
Erst einmal tat sich nichts. Wie lange wollen die denn noch baden? Wollen die warten, bis sie zu Zwergen eingeschrumpft waren oder bis ihre Haut schrumpelig geworden war ?

Die nächsten 5 Minuten vertrieb ich mir damit, mir mehrere Möglichkeiten, um Blondie zu nerven zu überlegen. Das wurde aber auch schnell langweilig. Also widmete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Aussicht.  
Ich glaube, vor Langeweile zu sterben, ist einer der schlimmsten Tode, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Gerade als ich entnervt aufgeben wollte, kam doch wieder Bewegung in die Sache.  
Zum Glück bemerkte niemand den Sabberfaden von meinem Baum, der sicherlich langsam auf den Boden reichen musste. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Elben sabbern, wenn schon dann nur gedanklich. Ich kam mir vor wie im Paradies…mehrere unbekleidete Elben-Jungs, äh, natürlich Männer, na ja, lassen wir das, ich bin ja schließlich nicht zum Vergnügen hier. Ich spiele schließlich Prinzi einen Streich.  
Außer dass sich die Herren leider anzogen passierte erst einmal nichts. Ich lehnte mich gespannt nach vorne, um ja die Anfänge mitzubekommen. Da ich immer noch auf dem Ast hockte, sah meine Position etwas komisch aus. Ich hatte mich, soweit es die Schwerkraft zuließ über den Ast hinaus gelehnt, stützte mich mit einer Hand und einem Bein am Stamm ab und mein anderes Bein hing vom Baum herunter.  
In diesem Augenblick kam Gildeon vorbei und sah mich auch prompt in dieser etwas uneleganten Position auf dem Ast hängen, die ich ja wie gesagt eingenommen hatte, da ich alles genau mitbekommen wollte.

„Domino, was machst du denn da? Wieso starrst du so gebannt auf den See? So interessant sind die Elben da drüben auch nicht, dass du dir sämtliche Knochen verrenken musst," sprach mich Gildeon verwundert an.  
Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, was unsere Anwesenheit verraten würde, war ich von dem Ast heruntergesprungen und hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Pschht! Ich versuche hier zu arbeiten!" raunte ich ihm zu.  
Gils linke Augenbraue verschwand in seinem Haaransatz und er zog meine Hand von seinem Mund, um mit gesenkter Stimme weiterzureden. „Arbeiten? Du hängst auf einem Baum rum und beobachtest eine Gruppe von Elben. Was hat das denn mit Arbeit zu tun?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf mit gespielter Traurigkeit und antwortete. „Gildeon, Gildeon, du verkennst meine Bemühungen. Du wirst gerade Zeuge eines besonderen Ereignisses."  
Gildeons Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen und er fragte weiter: Welches Ereignis denn, Domino? Da ziehen sich Elben nach einem Bad an. Das ist doch völlig normal. Da ist doch nichts Außergewöhnliches dran. „Daran schon", antwortete ich mit einem Grinsen. Meinem Gegenüber schien ein Licht aufzugehen und er fragte: „Aha. Ist es wieder einmal eine Sache, die nur Frauen verstehen?" „Ja, das auch, aber das meine ich in diesem Fall nicht," antwortete ich ihm. Da in seinem Gesicht immer noch ein Fragezeichen stand, zeigte ich mit meinem Finger auf die Gruppe Elben, die jetzt langsam anfingen einen neumodischen, bisher nicht bekannten Tanz aufzuführen. Das Juckpulver schien endlich zu wirken. Kratzen, schütteln, sich einmal wie ein Tier in einer Falle winden. Und dann das Ganze noch einmal mit Gefühl. Eigentlich sehr interessante Bewegungen.  
Gils Kinnlade war mittlerweile heruntergeklappt, als er das malerische Bild betrachtete, dass sich uns bot:  
Mehrere Elben hopsten fluchend herum und kratzten sich an mehr oder weniger „günstigen" Stellen. Damit waren entweder der Rücken gemeint, weil man dort mit seinen Armen nicht so gut hin kommt oder zwischen den Beinen, da Kratzen an dieser Stelle nach gesellschaftlichen Normen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit passieren sollte.

Meinen Rippen zuliebe fing ich jetzt doch schallend an zu Lachen. Mwahahahahaha!!! Plumps, schon saß ich auf dem Boden und konnte mich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Man braucht es natürlich nicht zu erwähnen, dass das sofort die geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf mich zog. Gildeon, inzwischen kichernd, nutzte das als Signal, um sich in die Büsche zu schlagen und diskret zu verschwinden, damit er nicht auch in das Blickfeld meiner Streichopfer fiel was etwaige Gegenschläge betraf.  
Legos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er begann im Laufschritt auf mich zuzukommen. Ich nahm das als Signal endlich mit dem Lachanfall aufzuhören, aufzuspringen und schnell Richtung Palast wegzulaufen. Die anderen, die wohl keine große Lust hatten, mich in ihren juckenden Klamotten zu verfolgen, sprangen einfach zurück in den See, um das Juckpulver loszuwerden, nachdem sie Legsie zugerufen hatten, mich fertig zu machen.

Also fing ich an zu rennen. Mann, der Kerl ist verdammt schnell. Auch dann noch, wenn er in regelmäßigen Abständen pausieren muss, um sich zu kratzen Als ich endlich im Palast ankam, betrug mein Vorsprung nur noch wenige Meter. Ich rannte durch die Gänge, in der Hoffnung, dass ich in der Eile den richtigen Weg zu meinem Zimmer eingeschlagen hatte, dass man zum Glück abschließen konnte. Es sah aber schlecht aus, dass ich es noch dahin schaffen würde, da Legolein langsam aber stetig meinen Vorsprung verkleinerte. Mein Retter war schließlich Thranduil, der wohl gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendbrot in den Speisesaal war und den ich beinahe umrannte, als ich wegen des schnellen Tempos die Kurve des Ganges sehr scharf genommen hatte. Ich stellte mich hinter ihn, nach Atem ringend, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, damit der König ein Schutzschild zu Legsie darstellte.  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder", fragte Thranduil resigniert nachdem er erst seinen Sohn und danach mich angesehen hatte..  
Prinzi brüllte sofort los: „Dieses…dieses Biest hat Juckpulver in meine Kleidung getan während ich unten im See gebadet habe!!" Wie, um gesagtes zu unterstreichen, kratzte er sich zwischen den Beinen, die Stelle, die ich bei ihm besonders gut bearbeitet hatte.

Es schien mir, als wollte Thranduil ein Kommentar dazu abgeben, dass der Streich eigentlich nicht schlecht war, aber mit Rücksicht auf die Gefühle seines Sohnes sagte er nur: „ Legolas, geh in dein Zimmer und zieh dich um, damit du dich nicht mehr überall kratzen musst und von Domino erwarte ich eine Entschuldigung und du wirst später in mein Arbeitszimmer kommen und dann besprechen wir das noch mal."  
Da mit dem König, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, nicht zu spaßen war, auf die Entschuldigung bezogen, knurrte ich unwirsch „Tschuldigung" zu Legsie, was der mit ebenfalls finsterer Miene zur Kenntnis nahm und sich kratzend etwas breitbeinig laufend verschwand.  
Als er um die Ecke gebogen war, fing Thranduil an zu kichern, was er mit einem Räuspern zu übertönen versuchte, als ich ihn anblickte. „Wir unterhalten uns später noch mal über den Streich, vielleicht kann ich dir als alter Hase im Streiche spielen noch ein paar Tipps geben." sagte Thranduil dann. Ich denke er sollte eher seinem Sohn Tipps geben, sonst wird das langsam langweilig.  
Mit „das würde mich freuen", verabschiedete ich mich und ging in Richtung meines Zimmers.

Bevor ich um die Ecke verschwand, hörte ich den König noch murmeln: „So, also 1:0 für Domino, ich bin mal gespannt, was mein Sohn sich einfallen lässt. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mit Hauptmann Celos eine Wette abschließen. "  
Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme dachte ich mir, mein Abendessen lieber auf meinem Zimmer einzunehmen, da Prinzi doch ziemlich verärgert war und ich wollte gerne ein schön ruhiges Abendessen, da ich den ganzen Tag ja noch nichts gegessen hatte.  
Als ich gerade dabei war, den Rest meines Apfels zu essen, klopfte ein Diener an meiner Tür, um mir mitzuteilen, dass Thranduil mich in seinem Arbeitszimmer erwartete. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg.  
Nachdem der König mir zu meinem gelungenen Coup gratuliert hatte, wies er mich darauf hin, dass ich bitte es doch unterlassen sollte, besondere "wichtige" Stellen eines Mannes nicht so sehr zu quälen. Und weil wir schon dabei waren, seinen Sohn sollte ich auch etwas verschonen. Nach dieser Belehrung unterhielten wir uns noch etwas über Streiche und anderes. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann noch einige von seinen Streichen verwenden. Einige sind echt interessant. So wie der Streich, den er einst Gil – Galad gespielt hatte. Er nutzte einfach dessen Angewohnheit aus, nach Saufgelagen am nächsten Morgen unter dem Einfluss eines kapitalen Katers einfach das nächstbeste Kleidungsstück, dass neben seinem Bett lag, anzuziehen, ohne dieses groß zu beachten. Deshalb hatte ihm Thranduil ein Kleid hingelegt und Gil – Galad hatte es angezogen und hatte es nicht bemerkt, wohl denkend es war eine Robe, und war so den ganzen Vormittag in Lindon herumgelaufen. Natürlich zum großen Vergnügen der anderen Einwohner.

Als ich Thranduil erzählte, dass ich gerne rechnete, nachdem er sich bei mir beschwert hatte, dass er immer so viele Bilanzen überprüfen musste, trat ihm ein Funkeln in die Augen, das mich dazu veranlasste, schleunigst zu gehen, da ich den Verdacht hatte, er wollte mir gleich irgendwelche Papierberge zum Durchrechnen aufdrücken. Dazu hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust.  
Gemäß der Bitte des Königs ließ ich Legsie die nächsten Tage streittechnisch in Ruhe und erkundete mit Gildeon etwas die umliegenden Wälder. Es war natürlich klar, dass keine Spinne oder Ork zu sehen war. Ist mal wieder typisch: Braucht man sie, sind sie nicht da und in ungünstigen Momenten tauchen sie dann auf. Gildeon meinte zwar, dass das daran liegen würde, dass in der Nähe des Palastes so viele Wachen waren, aber ich denke, ich habe in diesem Bereich einfach Pech.

Am Ende der Woche habe ich auch fast alle von Thranduils liegengebliebenen Aufstellungen durchgerechnet. Das war vielleicht eine anstrengende Arbeit und ich habe dem König klar gemacht, dass er so viel nächstes Mal wieder selbst durchrechnen kann.  
Nachdem ich mich von Thranduil verabschiedet hatte, beschloss ich weitere taktische Kriegsführung in die Badewanne zu verlagern und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Wie sich herausstellte, war Leggins streittechnisch endlich mal nicht untätig gewesen. Ich hatte da ja schon länger drauf gewartet – wegen dem Gebot der Fairness. Jetzt konnte ich mir erst einmal einen schönen Gegenschlag ausdenken. Aber zuerst musste ich versuchen, Legsies Streich elegant zu umgehen.


	4. Streiche und andere Angelegenheiten

Kapitel 4: Krieg ist Krieg

Über meiner Tür wackelte nämlich ein Eimer auf einem schmalen Brett, der mit einer nicht identifizierbaren schleimigen, zähflüssigen Masse gefüllt war. Da ich vorsichtshalberweise nach oben gesehen hatte, hatte ich diesen Streich bemerkt. Ein Seil, das mit der Türklinke verbunden war, hätte den Eimer zum fallen gebracht, hätte sie jemand heruntergedrückt. Hmmm, eigentlich hatte ich ja besseres erwartet und nicht so einen Anfängerstreich. Vielleicht sollte Thranduil seinen Sohn noch ein bisschen besser beraten, damit Legsie auf kreativere Streichideen kommt.

Ich warf mein kleines Messer, das ich immer in meinem Stiefel stecken hatte, und durchschnitt damit die Seilkonstruktion und fing den herunterfallenden Eimer auf. Obwohl dieser durch seinen Inhalt und die auf ihn einwirkenden Gravitationskräfte sehr schwer war, gelang es mir, nichts von der schleimigen Masse zu verschütten, die übrigens nicht sehr angenehm roch. Irgendwie erinnerte sie mich stark an irgendetwas, dass man in einem Moor finden konnte. Ich ging durch die nun unblockierte Tür in mein Zimmer und dort stellte ich den entfernten Eimer ab und begab mich gleich ins Badezimmer, um endlich mein Bad zu nehmen.

Irgendeine freundliche Seele hatte schon mal Badewasser eingelassen, so dass ich mich gleich in das schön warme Schaumbad setzen konnte. Ich entkleidete mich also und stieg in die Wanne. Als ich mir es gerade bequem machen wollte, ertönte ein protestierendes „Quak!" und etwas Schleimiges streifte meinen Fuß. Ich richtete mich auf und fragte mich, woher dieses Geräusch kommen konnte. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte es sich heraus, dass sich eine große Kröte handelte, die nahe meinen Füßen hockte und mich etwas vorwurfsvoll anquakte.  
Ok, dass war nun schon eine bessere Idee für einen Streich, wie ich zugeben musste, aber leider ohne Wirkung. Während einige dieser hohlköpfigen Hofdamen ja hysterische Anfälle bekommen würden, wie als ob Sauron und der Hexenkönig persönlich einem gegenüber in der Badewanne sitzen würden, war ich gegen so etwas völlig immun. Es schien mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit eine von Thranduils Streichideen zu sein, die Prinzi da verwirklicht hatte, da sie ein ganz anderes Kaliber hatte, als der klassische Eimer über der Tür.

Ich quartierte die Kröte vorübergehend im Waschbecken ein, in das ich ein bisschen Wasser laufen ließ, und setzte mich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und vor mich hinsummend wieder in die Wanne, da Lego mir die perfekte Idee für einen Streich geliefert hatte.  
Nachdem ich mit meinem Bad fertig war und mich wieder angezogen hatte, leerte ich kurzerhand den Eimer aus und spülte ihn aus, füllte ihn halb mit Wasser und setzte die Kröte hinein. Damit machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Gildeons Gemächern, in der Hoffnung, dass er anwesend war.  
Er war es auch und runzelte fragend die Stirn, als ich ihm wortlos den Eimer hinhielt, aus dem, etwas blechern klingend, ein Quak! ertönte. Gil sah sich den Bewohner des Gefäßes an und fragte: „Was soll ich mit einer Kröte in einem Eimer?"

„Nur ein Stündchen drauf aufpassen", antwortete ich mit meinem besten Dackelblick, da mein Freund nicht sehr überzeugt aussah. Ich wollte ja auch nicht, dass mir die Kröte weglief, da ich sie gerne in einen Gegenstreich für Leggy einbauen wollte, der aber noch einige Vorbereitungen brauchen würde.  
„Aber was….." fing Gil völlig verwirrt an. „Nun, ich habe sie in meiner Badewanne entdeckt", klärte ich ihn auf. „Aha," meinte Gildeon verstehend, „du willst sie also wieder in ihr natürliches Umfeld zurückbringen." Ich antwortete: „Ja, so ungefähr." Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, drückte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand wieder im Gang, während ich ihm Danke zurief.  
Ich ließ einen völlig verwirrten Elben mit einem Eimer in der Hand zurück, in dem eine Kröte leise vor sich hinquakte.

Ich begab mich in Richtung des großen Saals, um Phase zwei meines Planes, Lego einen Streich zu spielen, auszuführen. In einer Ecke entdeckte ich Prinzi mit seinen Freunden von vorhin und mehreren Flaschen Wein. Wahrscheinlich Frustsaufen wegen dem Juckpulver.  
Ich drückte mich an der Wand entlang, um unbemerkt zu Thranduil zu gelangen, der sich in einer anderen Ecke mit einem Elben, der wie ein Hauptmann aussah, unterhielt. Ich hatte keine Lust, dass Legsie und sein Anhang mich bemerken würden und mich in der Ausführung meiner geheimen Mission behindern würden.  
Nachdem ich mich einige Zeit in dem Schatten einer Säule ganz in der Nähe von Thranduil und seinem Gesprächspartner rumgedrückt hatte, fragte Thranduil schließlich, ob er mir irgendwie behilflich sein könnte.  
„Äh, ja, „antwortete ich, „ kannst du einfach mal eine Stunde aufpassen, dass dein Sohn nicht in seine Gemächer geht?"  
„Ich nehme also an, der Gegenschlag meines Sohnes war erfolgreich?" fragte er mich grinsend.

„Eigentlich eher eine Niederlage auf der ganzen Linie, " antwortete ich.  
„Da willst du trotzdem noch einen draufsetzten, " fragte Legsies alter Herr immer noch amüsiert.  
„Krieg ist Krieg." sagte ich mit aller mir zu Verfügung stehender Überzeugungskraft.  
„Was soll es denn werden?" fragte Thrandy gespannt.  
„Betriebsgeheimnis." antwortete ich schlicht.  
Jetzt machte der Hauptmann, der anscheinend aus unserem kleinen Dialog nicht schlau wurde, Anstalten, eine Frage einzuwerfen, der König stellte ihn aber mit einem „Später" ruhig und sah mich stattdessen auffordernd an.  
Ich erwiderte einige Zeit den Blick, bis es mir zu lange dauerte. „Erpressung!" zischte ich entrüstet. Thranduils Grinsen litt langsam in eindeutig fiese Bahnen ab.  
Da mein Streich ja noch ein Erfolg werden sollte, knurrte ich „Fein!" und stapfte aus der Halle, aber leise und immer an der Wand entlang, damit Leggy mich nicht bemerkte.

Nun ging es zur Phase drei der Operation, die bei weitem die Aufwändigste und auch die war, in der man am Leichtesten erwischt werden konnte. Ich musste vier Mal zwischen Prinzleins Gemach und dem Garten hin und her laufen, bis ich so viel Material in Legos Badezimmer hatte, dass ich zufrieden war.  
Ich machte mich also an Phase vier, die beinhaltete, aus den aus dem Garten entwendeten Dingen, namentlich ein paar Eimer Erde und verschiedene Teichpflanzen, in der prinzlichen Badewanne einen künstlichen Teich entstehen zu lassen. Erst verteilte ich die Erde gleichmäßig auf dem Boden der Badewanne und pflanzte dann das Sortiment aus Teichpflanzen ein, bevor ich Wasser in das Arrangement in die Badewanne laufen ließ.  
Nachdem ich damit fertig war, schwappte in der Badewanne ein kleiner Teich, der von Schilf gesäumt war und in dem Seerosenblätter schwammen. Außerdem hatte ich den Boden des Badezimmerteichs noch mit Unterwasserpflanzen bepflanzt. Ich begab mich also wieder zu Gildeon, um die Kröte, den letzten Gegenstand meines Streiches, abzuholen.

Auf dessen neugierige Fragen reagierte ich nur mit einem, zugegeben, etwas kryptischen „Wirst du schon sehen." Ich setzte die Kröte auf ein Seerosenblatt in ihr neues Zuhause und kritzelte noch schnell den Satz „Kröten vertragen Seifenwasser nicht so gut" auf einen Zettel, den ich an einem Schilfblatt befestigte, bevor ich Prinzis Zimmer wieder verließ mit der Gewissheit, dass Legsie sich ganz schön wundern würde, wenn er das nächste Bad nehmen wollte.  
Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer zurück und schloss vorsichtshalber die Tür ab, für den Fall, dass Prinzi heute Abend noch seinen neuen Privatteich entdecken sollte. Ich bezweifelte zwar stark, dass er heute noch das Badezimmer zwecks eines Bads aufsuchen würde, da er dem Wein doch sehr zugesprochen hatte, aber Vorsicht ist bekanntlich ja besser als Nachsicht.  
Er tat es nicht und ich hatte eine sehr ruhige Nacht.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich allerdings wie erwartet vom lautstarken Gebrüll eines gewissen Prinzen vor meiner Tür wach. Was ich auch schon vorausgesehen hatte, war, dass wütend an meiner Tür gerüttelt wurde, während ein kochender Leggy mich gründlich verfluchte. So einen Wortschatz hatte ich ihm eigentlich gar nicht zugetraut. Durch die Tür konnte ich nur bruchstückhaft hören, mit welchen Schimpfwörtern Prinzi mich bedachte, aber „Biest", anscheinend sein Lieblingswort für mich, war häufig vertreten. Ich zog mich lieber schon mal an, bevor der Rest der Inquisition, angelockt durch Legsies Gebrüll auftauchen würde.  
Ich machte die Tür natürlich nicht auf, solange Prinzi daran herumrüttelte. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht lebensmüde.

Das tat ich erst, als das Rütteln aufhörte und Thranduils Stimme vor meiner Tür ertönte, der fragte, was denn jetzt schon wieder passiert wäre.  
Die Versammlung, auf die ich blickte, nachdem ich meine Zimmertür geöffnet hatte, bestand aus Legolas, mit rotem Gesicht und immer noch Flüche vor sich hinmurmelnd, dem Hauptmann von gestern, der Prinzi davon abhielt, sich auf mich zu stürzen, Gildeon, der sich an der Wand abstützte und mit rotem Gesicht hemmungslos lachte, Thranduil, der sein Grinsen hinter einem Buch zu verstecken versuchte, wohl, um seinen Sohn nicht noch weiter aufzuregen, und einigen obligatorischen Gaffern.  
Nachdem wir alle im Arbeitszimmer des Königs gelangt waren, legte Legsie gleich los: "Das Biest hat mein Badezimmer verwüstet!" Dabei schaute er entrüstet in die Runde der Anwesenden und bat regelrecht um Zustimmung. Das fand ich nun etwas zu dick aufgelegt, deshalb erwiderte ich entrüstet in gleicher Lautstärke: "Moment Mal! Ich habe da nur einen Badeteich angelegt, damit es der Kröte besser geht, die du so verantwortungslos im heißen Seifenwasser deponiert hast!  
"Aber doch nicht in meiner Badewanne! Und auch noch mit einem Teich! Hättest du sie nicht einfach in den Garten zurück bringen können?!" schrie Prinzi beinahe hysterisch zurück.

"Wer hat sie denn zuerst in eine Badewanne gesetzt?! Ich habe sie ja noch wenigstens in ihre natürliche Umgebung gesetzt und sie nicht für ihr restliches Leben geschädigt, indem ich sie in eine Seifenlauge gesetzt habe." gab ich jetzt ebenfalls entrüstet zurück, „außerdem war das nur ein Gegenstreich und wenn ich sie in den Garten gebracht hätte, dann wäre mir eine gute Gelegenheit entgangen!"  
Während Leggy und ich uns weiter über Badewannen im Besonderen und die artgerechte Haltung von Kröten im Allgemeinen stritten, hing Gildeon eher auf seinem Stuhl, japste wegen akuten Lachkrämpfen nach Luft und brachte manchmal gequält das Wort "Badewanne" hervor. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ihn daran so amüsierte.

Thranduil beendete schließlich Legsies und meine zugegebener Weise etwas fruchtlose Diskussion: "Was war eigentlich los? Was ist mit der Kröte in der Badewanne?" Legolein legte nach dieser Aufforderung erneut los: „Dieses Biest hat in meiner Badewanne einen Teich angelegt, komplett mit Erde und Pflanzen und dort eine Kröte hineingesetzt!" Bevor der König das irgendwie kommentieren konnte, beeilte ich mich, Prinzis Version zu ergänzen, da es ja, wie gesagt nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen war: „Aber er hat die Kröte zuerst in meine Badewanne gelegt! Und zwar in mein Badewasser mit Schaumbad! Ich dachte, ich tue der Kröte einen Gefallen und spiele ihm da noch gleich einen schönen Streich!"  
„Ich fand die ganze Sache eigentlich ganz originell", sagte Thranduil nach einer Weile.  
"Was?!" Legolein starrte seinen Erzeuger ungläubig an.  
„Ja," führte Tranduil weiter aus, „eine sehr gute Idee. Ich hätte es auch nicht besser machen können."  
Gildeon hatte sich derweil schon wieder halbwegs gefasst und klopfte mir andauernd auf die Schulter und gratulierte mir wortreich und etwas atemlos zu meinem gelungenen Streich. Der Hauptmann betrachtete die Szene mit einem leicht verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Hintergrund heraus.  
Thranduil hatte seinen Sohn derweil in eine Ecke manövriert und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und redete auf ihn ein. Legos Miene nach zu urteilen, die sich langsam wieder erhellte, gab er ihm ein paar Streichtipps. Irgendwie war ich schon etwas drauf gespannt, was Thranduil noch für kreative Ideen hatte.  
Schließlich zogen alle bis auf den Hauptmann und Thranduil ab. Auf dem Weg flüsterte ich Legsie noch "viel Spaß mit deinem Biotop" zu, was dieser mit finsterer Miene zur Kenntnis nahm. 

Schließlich hielt Thranduil seine ausgestreckte Hand in Richtung seines Hauptmannes. Der griff mit genervter Miene in seine Tunika und holte eine Goldmünze daraus hervor, die er in die Hand seines Königs fallen lies. Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einer Verbeugung.  
"Was war das denn?" fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Ach nichts." antwortete Legolas Vater nicht gerade sehr überzeugend, „Hauptmann Celos und ich haben nur eine kleine Wette abgeschlossen."  
Danach schaute er mich erwartungsvoll an. Eine Weile starrte ich zurück, dann gab ich schließlich auf. "Schön, dann rechne ich halt die Bilanzen noch mal durch!"  
Thranduil grinste zufrieden und auch deshalb sah ich mich genötigt, die Tür etwas energischer als nötig ins Schloss fallen zu lassen, während ich etwas über erpresserische Elbenkönige vor mich hin murmelte. Thranduil grinste.


	5. 1:0

Kapitel 5: Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel

Einige Wochen passierte erst mal nichts. Ich hatte ja erwartet, dass Prinzi mit Thranduils Tipps gerüstet, gleich zum Gegenschlag ausholen würde, aber Legolein schien sich in psychologischer Kriegsführung üben zu wollen - Zermürbung des Gegners. Na ja, mir sollte es gleich sein. Ich habe Gildeon dazu überreden können mich auf Ausflüge in den Wald zu begleiten, um endlich Orks oder Spinnen zu finden. Wir hatten bis jetzt aber noch keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Ich kam erst mal nicht in Genuss von Legos Streichen, sondern eher in den Genuss eines Zusammentreffens mit der Elbin mit der Geschmacksverirrung, die nach Gildeons Aussage Leggys größter und ausdauernster Fan war und Eliwen hieß. Er erzählte mir auch, dass Legolas diese Elbin hasste und dass er von ihr genervt war. Nach dieser Aussage war mir besagte Elbin eigentlich sehr sympathisch, was sich dann aber schnell doch wieder ändern sollte. Während ich nichts dagegen hatte, wenn Prinzi in irgendeiner Art genervt wurde; ich nahm es ihm immer noch übel, wie er mich bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen behandelt hatte und er wohl auch, ist es doch sehr störend, wenn man besagte Nervensäge aufgehalst bekommt von einem Idioten, dessen Hobby es augenscheinlich ist, Wetten mit seinem Hauptmann abzuschließen.

Es war definitiv Thranduils Schuld. Er hatte irgendwie die verrückte Idee, dass ich vielleicht lieber einige Tage in der Gesellschaft hohlköpfiger Hofdamen verbringen würde, als irgendwo mit Gildeon rumzulaufen, wie er sich ausdrückte. Nun ja, das Adjektiv hatte er in der Beschreibung nicht verwendet; das stammte von mir. Ich habe aber den starken Verdacht, er wollte nur seinen Sohn vor weiteren Streichen schützen, in dem er mir so etwas aufbrummte.

Also saß ich dann in der Gesellschaft von acht "Damen", die alle unverheiratet waren und deren einziges Lebensziel zu sein schien, Legolas Gemahlin zu werden. Also kurzum sein Fanclub. Langsam tat mir Prinzi echt leid, auch wenn er ein Idiot ist.  
Meine fragwürdige Gesellschaft saß in einem Raum und redete schon seit einer halben Stunde davon, wie toll doch seine „prinzliche Hoheit" sei. Die ersten fünf Minuten war es ja noch ganz interessant gewesen, aber irgendwann fingen sie an, sich zu wiederholen und sie versuchten sich andauernd zu übertrumpfen und es war einfach nur noch zum Verzweifeln.  
Ich war gerade am Überlegen, ob ich entweder aus dem Fenster springen sollte, ob ich die Hofdamen aus dem Fenster werfen sollte oder ob ich lieber heute Abend Thranduil beim Abendessen mit einer Gabel erstechen sollte, denn er war schließlich Schuld an meiner Lage, als Eliwen mich ansprach (hochnäsig sei da noch hinzuzufügen): "Nun, was haltet Ihr denn von Prinz Legolas?

"Nun, „ antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, "er sieht zwar gut aus, ist aber ein unglaublicher Idiot und hat keine Manieren. Im Klartext, ich mag andere Elben lieber."  
Es gab die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte.  
"Was, Ihr wagt seine prinzliche Hoheit zu beleidigen?!" kam ein achtstimmiger Aufschrei.  
Ich antwortete Eliwen, die sich wie eine Furie über mich aufgebaut hatte und so aussah, als ob sie mich mit ihren manikürten Fingernägeln aufspießen wollte und sowieso die Chefin des verrückten Fan Clubs zu sein schien.  
"Nun, ich habe ihn keineswegs beleidigt, sondern lediglich meine Meinung zu Prinzi mitgeteilt, nach der ich ja auch gefragt wurde."

Bei dem Wort Prinzi verfärbte sich Eliwens Gesicht noch einen Stich mehr zum Dunkelrot hin, eine Farbe die sich fürchterlich mit dem satten Pink ihres Kleides biss. Ich wunderte mich im Stillen darüber, ob sie einen Herzinfarkt kriegen würde, wenn sie auch noch Legolas restliche Spitznamen wie Blondie, Lego, Legsy, Leggy, Leggins oder Legolein hören würde.  
Während ich im Stillen diese Überlegungen anführte, explodierte die Chefin des inoffiziellen und durchaus irrenhauswürdigen Legolas Fan Clubs gerade schräg über mir.  
Das Geschrei war höchst unelbisch und Eliwen gab einige Laute von sich, die sich jeglicher Übersetzung entzogen und eher zu einem Ork gepasst hätten. Ich konnte nur einige Bruchstücke wie undamenhaftes Verhalten, Barbarin, armer Legolas und der König wird davon hören und Verbannung verstehen  
Diese Bruchstücke reichten mir allerdings, um mir zusammenzureimen, was die Elbin mir mitteilen wollte. Besonders undamenhaftes Verhalten und Barbarin wollte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen.

Deshalb stand ich nun ebenfalls auf, was den erfreulichen Effekt hatte, dass ich ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer war als meine Gegnerin, die es geschafft hatte, Blondie als Feindbild Nummer eins abzuschaffen.  
"Moment Mal, „ legte ich nun ach mit leicht drohender Stimme los, "Polemische Beleidigungen bringen hier keinen weiter! Außerdem müsst Ihr dass auch gerade sagen! Ich laufe schließlich nicht mit einem Kleid rum, das eine einzige Geschmacksverirrung ist und Hosen tragen ist keineswegs undamenhaft, es ist einfach nur bequemer und praktischer und Thranduil weiß genau, was ich über seinen Sohn denke und er schlägt daraus auch noch Kapital." Bei der letzten Bemerkung dachte ich an das höchst merkwürdige Verhalten mit dem Wetten von dem König und seinem Hauptmann von vor einigen Wochen. Thranduil hatte ja wohl klar gegen seinen Sohn gewettet, da er darauf getippt hatte, Lego würde mit seiner Idee scheitern. Den genauen Hergang hatte ich jedenfalls noch nicht aus ihm herausgepresst.

Eliwen schnappte nach Luft, wohl um sich unauffällig eine Denkpause zu verschaffen und legte danach wieder los: "Polemisch? Was soll das überhaupt sein. Ihr redet doch wirres Zeug, aber das kann man von jemandem, der sich wie ein Mann kleidet auch nicht anders erwarten!"  
Ich wollte gerade was Gepfeffertes darauf entgegnen, als ich von einem unterdrückten Schnauben, das von Richtung Tür kam, unterbrochen wurde. Ich sah hinüber und sah Gildeon im Türrahmen stehen, auf seinen Bogen gestützt und krampfhaft versuchend, einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Als er merkte, dass sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete, stellte er sich wieder halbwegs gerade hin, brachte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle, dieses gelang ihm aber nicht ganz, da seine Mundwinkel noch immer verdächtig zuckten.  
"Hallo Domino", sagte er, während er das i in Domino ziemlich lang zog und auch ein oder zwei Oktaven höher als seine normale Stimmlage, da er anscheinend wieder einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken versuchte, "hast du nicht Lust mit mir zum Bogenschießen zu kommen?"  
Obwohl ich ja im Bogenschießen wie gesagt eine absolute Niete war, manövrierte ich mich dennoch schnell um Eliwen herum und zog Gil schnell am Arm aus dem Raum, für den Falle, dass der Legolas Fan Club doch noch handgreiflich werden würde. Sie waren schließlich zu acht und Eliwens Schergen waren während unserem Disput schon bedrohlich näher gerückt. Als wir um ein paar Ecken gebogen waren, entließ ich Gildeons Arm aus meinem Klammergriff, und sagte zu ihm:

"Danke Gil, du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet!"  
"Aber ich dachte, du magst gar kein Bogenschießen", kam es amüsiert zurück.  
"Das meinte ich ja auch gar nicht, ich meinte eher, dass du mich aus dieser zweifelhaften Gesellschaft befreit hast! Ich habe nämlich gelitten! So etwas Hohlköpfiges gibt es doch gar nicht!"  
Mein Freund hielt kurz an und sah mich mitleidig an und legte mir dann einen Arm um die Schultern, drückte mich an sich und sagte: "Armes kleines Puffelchen", während er mir den Kopf tätschelte.  
Entrüstet befreite ich mich wieder aus der Umarmung und zischte Gildeon an: "Ich bin doch kein Hund!"

Gil grinste nur einmal hinterhältig und drückte mir seinen Bogen in die Hand und sah mich mit einer auffordernden Geste an.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt", knurrte ich unwirsch, denn meine Laune neigte sich verständlicher Weise sehr rasant dem Tiefpunkt zu.  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich wollte dich zum Bogenschießen mitnehmen. Also bitte." kam es von Gildeon, wieder begleitet mit einer auffordernden Geste.  
Auf einem Launebarometer von 1-10 war meine Laune gerade auf minus 8 gelandet, Tendenz: rapide fallend.  
"Aber ich dachte, dass das nur ein Vorwand war, um mich aus dieser Gesellschaft zu befreien", antwortete ich etwas niedergeschlagen.  
"Ich finde aber du solltest es etwas mehr üben, Schwerter reichen manchmal halt nicht", gab Gil lakonisch zurück.  
"Ich sollte dich erschießen!" entrüstete ich mich.

" Wenn du versuchtest, mich zu erschießen würdest du wahrscheinlich die Zielscheibe treffen, weil du nicht ordentlich zielen kannst." gab der Elb ruhig zurück.  
Dazu schwieg ich, weil ich wusste, dass er im Grunde Recht hatte, also fügte ich mich meinem Schicksal. Nach einigen Stunden war ich wenigstens ein paar Mal in die Nähe der Mitte der Zielscheibe gekommen und Gil beendete meine Unterrichtsstunde mit den Worten, dass es ja gar nicht so schlecht sei, da ich, wenn ich auf das Herz eines Gegners zielen würde, immerhin noch den Arm treffen würde. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung konnte ich auch noch durchsetzten, nächstes Mal Schwertkampf zu machen. Darin war ich nämlich deutlich besser.  
Jetzt hatte ich nur noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen: Thranduil, der mich dazu gezwungen hatte, mit den Legolasanbeterinnen Zeit zu verbringen. Schwungvoll riss ich die Tür zum königlichen Arbeitszimmer auf, so dass die Tür geräuschvoll an die Wand knallte.  
Thranduil und sein Hauptmann, die anscheinend gerade an irgendwelchen Plänen saßen, zuckten zusammen. Ich baute mich vor dem Schreibtisch auf und knurrte zu Thranduil: "Ich hoffe, du stirbst eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes!" Vom Hauptmann kam ein amüsiertes Schnauben, während Thranduil zu überlegen schien, ob er jetzt leicht ängstlich schauen sollte, oder doch lieber lachen sollte. Ich ließ mich in einen der vor dem Schreibtisch stehenden Sessel fallen, während der Hauptmann seine Hand in Richtung seines Königs ausstreckte und dieser mürrisch ein Goldstück hineinfallen ließ:  
Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend da, bis Thranduil das Wort an mich richtete: "War es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

"Schlimmer als man sich vorstellen kann", murmelte ich leidend.  
"Was ist denn passiert?" Das kam jetzt von Hauptmann Celos.  
"Nun, sie haben sich ziemlich lange darüber unterhalten wie toll doch Legolas ist und als ich gesagt habe, dass er eigentlich ein Idiot ist, wären sie bestimmt handgreiflich geworden, hätte Gildeon mich nicht vorher mitgenommen."  
"Aha, und wie hast du die halbe Stunde vorher überstanden", fragte der König interessiert nach.  
"Nun", antwortete ich, "ich habe unter anderen beschlossen, einen bestimmten Elben, dessen Namen mit Th anfängt und mit randuil aufhört, heute beim Abendessen mit einer Gabel zu erstechen.

Thranduil und Celos lachten, während ich grinste. Nachdem wir uns beruhigt hatten, fragte ich die beiden vor mir sitzenden. Was habt ihr eigentlich immer mit diesem Geldaustausch?"  
Seine Hoheit grinste mich an: "Es hat mit den Streichen angefangen, immer, ob mein Sohn oder du darin Erfolg haben."  
"Und was war mit heute?" fragte ich.  
Diesmal antwortete der Hauptmann: "Die Wette ging diesmal darum, ob Ihr verärgert sein würdet, weil ihr mit den Hofdamen zusammen sein musstet."  
"Aha", sagte ich einfach nur und wandte mich zum Gehen.  
Beim Abendessen hatte Legsie ein Dauergrinsen aufgesetzt, dass dann auch nicht wie sonst immer nachließ, als Eliwen und ihre Truppe ihn belagerten. Also schloss ich daraus, dass Legoleins Gegenschlag mit Papas Hilfe entweder heute Abend oder Morgen früh von Statten gehen würde. Ich war also auf dem Rückweg in mein Zimmer auch entsprechend vorsichtig, immer auf der Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Streichen. Ich kontrollierte meine Behausung ebenfalls, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Also legte ich mich schlafen, aus dem es am nächsten Morgen ein Böses erwachen geben sollte.

Eigentlich fing alles noch ganz harmlos an. Bis ich mich gewaschen hatte. Dann wollte ich mich nämlich anziehen und erlebte dann Legos Streich: In meinem Kleiderschrank hingen nur Kleider. Pinke Kleider und nichts anderes. Der Idiot hatte einfach alle meine Hosen und Oberteile entfernt, auch meine Kleider mit normalen Farben. Nur diese Geschmacksverirrungen hingen noch da. Aber das war noch nicht alles.  
Der Gipfel der ganzen Sache war nämlich noch, dass Prinzi anscheinend versucht hatte, meine Haare rosa zu färben, diese Farbe sich aber mit meinen schwarzen Haaren vermischt hatte, anstatt sie abzudecken - das Ganze sah nun noch schrecklicher aus.  
Ich machte mir er's tmal Luft, in dem ich lange in mein Kissen schrie. Dann zog ich mir die Baderobe an, während ich die ganze Zeit Verwünschungen in allen mir bekannten Sprachen ausstieß, die auf Prinzi gemünzt waren. Ich schlich mich zu Gils Zimmer und nahm ungefragt eine von seinen Tuniken und auch seine Hose, die mir zwar etwas zu groß waren, aber immer noch deutlich besser als die Kleider waren. Dann verzog ich mich auf einem Baum, dessen Blätterdach sehr dick war, um einerseits meine Haare zu verstecken und um einen schnellen Gegenschlag zu planen.

Gegen Abend hatte ich die perfekte Idee. Ich kam ungesehen in mein Zimmer zurück, wo mir irgendjemand Abendbrot hingestellt hatte. In der Nacht stattete ich Legolein einen kleinen Besuch ab und verschloss wieder meine Tür als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, nachdem ich in Legos Zimmer einen schönen Streich vorbereitet hatte.  
Am nächsten Morgen rüttelte niemand an meiner Tür, ich wurde aber von einem Diener gebeten in das Arbeitszimmer des Königs zu kommen. Dort angekommen genoss ich erst mal den Anblick von Legsies rosa Haaren, in das ich auch noch mit einem erhitzten Eisenstab Locken hineingedreht hatte. Legolas gab nur einem mir undefinierbaren Laut von sich, als er mich erblickte, aber was Freundliches kann es nicht gewesen sein.  
Thranduil nahm schließlich auf seinem Stuhl platz und sah uns beide, die wir immer noch finstere Blicke zuwarfen, ernst an und sagte:  
"Ich finde, nun ist genug, auch wenn einige Streiche interessant und originell waren."


	6. Der Krieg beginnt

Kapitel 6: Der Feind meines Feindes ist halt notgedrungen mein Freund

„Aber sie hat damit angefangen! Man wird sich ja wohl noch wehren dürfen!" sagte Legolas. Ich wollte das natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen: „Ach ja? Und wer hat denn damit angefangen und mich so unhöflich behandelt?!" Bevor Legsie darauf antworten konnte, wurden wie wieder von Thranduil unterbrochen: „Es reicht. Ein paar Streiche sing ganz nett, aber das artet jetzt in kleinkindliches Verhalten aus." Diesmal waren Leggy und ich einer Meinung: „Was?" antworteten wir beide einstimmig.

„Es ist mir ernst," fuhr Thranduil fort. Ein paar harmlose Streiche hin und wieder sind ganz nett, aber ich fürchte, wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann artet das bestimmt in Körperverletzung aus. Also versucht euch jetzt mal hier und jetzt zu arrangieren. Ich lasse euch erst wieder hier raus, wenn ihr zu einer Einigung gekommen seid." Mit diesen Worten ließ er uns in seinem Arbeitszimmer zurück und verschloss die Tür von außen.  
Wir saßen auf unseren Plätzen und schwiegen beharrlich. Nach einiger Zeit der Überlegung kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Thranduil wohl Recht hatte, ich sah aber nicht ein, meinen kleinen Streich – Krieg mit Legsie einfach einzustellen.

„Und wenn wir einfach sagen, wir treten in einen Hungerstreik, wird dein Vater uns hier auch ohne Einigung rauslassen?" „Wieso fragst du mich das?" kam die patzige Antwort zurück. „Ich dachte nur, dass du ihn länger kennst als ich. Es ist ja schließlich dein Vater." Legsy schwieg eine Weile bis er schließlich doch was sagte: „Ich glaube nicht." „Na toll," antwortete ich entnervt, „dann sitzen wir hier also fest." „Scheint so," bestätigte Leggy.  
Danach verfielen wir wieder ins Schweigen.  
„Wenn du mich nicht so behandelt hättest, hätten wir dieses Problem jetzt nicht." Raffte ich mich schließlich auf zu sagen, da die Stille nicht unbedingt konstruktiv war. Dabei starrte ich die gegenüberliegende Wand an, denn wenn ich Legolas mit seinen pinken und gelockten Haaren angesehen hätte, dann hätte ich mit dem Lachen nicht mehr aufhören können.

„Ach ja," kam es schnippisch zurück, „ich war nur höflich. Wenn du das gewohnt wärest und mich nicht gleich mit diesen blöden Namen bedacht hättest und mit den Streichen angefangen hättest, dann hätten wir dieses Problem nicht.  
„Hätte, hätte," äffte ich ihn nach, „wenn meine Tante Eier hätte, wäre sie mein Onkel. Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter." „Hmpf," antwortete Legolas, „dann hör auf mir Streiche zu spielen, dann hör ich auch auf Und nenn mich nicht mehr bei irgendwelchen komischen Namen." „Ach mit deinen kleinen Anfängerstreichen? Dann hör du lieber auf, mich wie eine der hohlköpfigen Hofsamen zu handeln. Außerdem sind ein paar Streiche ganz nett. Das werde ich bestimmt nicht aufgeben," gab ich zurück.  
Dann schwiegen wir wieder, da wir beide nicht unsere gegenseitigen Forderungen erfüllen wollten.

Langsam wurde ich wirklich hungrig. Es musste schon nachmittags sein und ich hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Lego schien es ähnlich zu gehen, da sein Magen vor einer Weile geknurrt hatte. Es war schließlich dieser Hunger, der uns zu einer Einigung brachte oder uns wenigstens den Anstoß gab, es zu versuchen.  
„Also gut," sagte Legolas schließlich entschlossen, „wir werden das jetzt wie eine diplomatische Vertragsverhandlung zweier verfeindeter Staaten behandeln. Da habe ich in der Theorie als Prinz Erfahrung. Jeder trägt jetzt seine Forderungen vor und dann versuchen wir uns zu gleichen Teilen zu arrangieren, in Ordnung?" Dagegen hatte ich nichts einzuwenden, da es wesentlich strukturierter als das Austauschen von sinnlosen Disputen war.  
Prinzi hatte sich mittlerweile ein Blatt Papier und eine Schreibfeder besorgt und fragte mich nach meinen Punkten und schrieb diese auch erst einmal ohne Kommentar nach Wortlaut auf. Diese waren natürlich, dass er mich nicht wie eine hohlköpfige Hofdame behandeln sollte, dass ich ihm weiter Streiche spielen konnte und dass ich ihn weiter bei den von mir ausgedachten Spitznamen nennen konnte.

Danach musste ich Blondies Vorstellungen zu Papier bringen. Diese waren, dass ich mit den Streichen aufhören sollte und ihn bei seinem Namen nennen sollte und bei keinem anderen und dass ich mich für mein Benehmen am ersten Tag unser Bekanntschaft entschuldigen sollte.  
Nachdem wir unsere Standpunkte geklärt hatten, ging es mit der Diskussion weiter. Prinzi verlor jetzt keine Zeit mehr und fing gleich an: „Ich will, dass du damit aufhörst, aus meinem Namen so komische Wörter wie Leggy oder Legsie zu machen." „Was," entrüstete ich mich, „willst du mir meinen ganzen Spaß im Leben nehmen? Das mache ich nicht mit!" „Ok," antwortete Legsie leicht gequält, „mit Ausnahme von Lego." Gut, das war schon besser. Außerdem konnte ich ihn im Stillen ja immer noch so nennen, wie ich wollte. Das konnte mir ja nun keiner verbieten, er war schließlich kein Gedankenleser. Leggy hatte mir freundlicherweise auch noch eine Hintertür gelassen, also sagte ich: „Damit kann ich leben, Prinzi." Legolas sah mich an und sagte: „Ich dachte, wir hätten gerade besprochen, dass du das unterlassen wirst." „Mein lieber Legolas," antwortete ich belehrend, „du hast lediglich bestimmt, dass ich nichts mehr mit deinem Namen anstellen darf, aber deinen Titel hast du nicht erwähnt." Ich war mir sicher, ich konnte ein leises „Mist" von Blondie hören, bevor er die Flucht nach vorn wagte. „Dann höre bitte mit diesen Streichen auf." „Dann aber du auch mit deinen," antwortete ich, „wenn du dich bei mir für dein Verhalten am ersten Tag entschuldigen würdest, dann würde ich sie sofort einstellen und dir vielleicht nur noch hin und wieder einen spielen." „Ha," sagte Legolas, „du solltest dich lieber vorher bei mir entschuldigen, sonst passiert hier gar nichts!"

Danach verfielen wir wieder in Schweigen, da keiner nachgeben wollte.  
Da ich langsam wirklich hungrig wurde und da Thranduil auch keine versteckten Essensvorräte in seinem Arbeitszimmer bereit hielt, dass wir beide darauf sehr gründlich untersucht hatten, versuchte ich mich diesmal in diplomatischen Verhandlungen. „Wenn du mir versprichst mich nicht wie eine hohlköpfige Hofdame zu behandeln, dann würde ich mich bereit erklären, meine schlimmeren und kreativeren Streiche einzustellen." „Wie soll ich dich dann behandeln," fragte Prinzi. „Ja, normal halt," antwortete ich. „Wie normal," fragte Prinzi verwirrt. Ich stöhnte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! „Geh einfach wie mit einem deiner Kumpel mit mir um." „Aha," meinte Legsy verstehend, „das ließe sich einrichten." „Aber erzähl mir bloß nichts von deinen Eroberungen oder worüber Männer sich sonst noch so unterhalten!" warnte ich Lego. „Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen, ausgerechnet dir etwas davon zu erzählen," gab Blondie zurück, „aber woher weiß ich dass es dir ernst ist, mit den schwerwiegenden Streichen aufzuhören? Mir fallen da ja sowieso keine ein, nur die die Vater mir genannt hat, konnte ich verwenden." Ich überlegte kurz, dann kam mir eine passende Idee, die ich Leguan auch gleich mitteilte: „Als Zeichen meines guten Willens werde ich dir helfen, Eliwen einen schönen Streich zu spielen, so dass sie dich für eine Weile in Ruhe lässt."

„Wie willst du das denn anstellen," fragte Lego ungläubig aber interessiert. „Ganz einfach, mit Kreativität. Gib mir einfach ein paar Tage zum Überlegen und mir fällt schon etwas gemeines ein." Legsy nickte zustimmend.  
Ich blickte auf den Zettel, auf dem Prinzi alle unsere Einigungen draufgeschrieben hatte. So, jetzt konnten wir aber raus hier. Das Ergebnis sollte Thranduil wohl auch zufrieden stellen. Wir klopften an die Tür und diese wurde nach einer Weile auch von Hauptmann Celos geöffnet. Er sah allerdings nicht ganz glücklich aus, als Blondie ihm verkündete, dass wir zu einer Einigung gekommen waren. Der Grund dazu wurde deutlich, als er das Wort an uns richtete: „Könnt ihr nicht noch eine halbe Stunde warten? Dann hätte ich nämlich die Wette gewonnen?" Bevor Legsy oder ich darauf reagieren konnten, war auch schon der König aufgetaucht, der wohl um seinen Wettgewinn besorgt war. Hauptmann Celos, um ein Goldstück ärmer, räumte geschlagen das Feld. Von Thranduil wurde unsere Einigung weitaus freudiger entgegengenommen und wir waren mit königlichem Segen und je einer Flasche mit Gegenmittel für die Haarfarbe entlassen.

Nach diesem Waffenstillstand ging ich Prinzi erst einmal aus dem Weg. Man soll ja nichts überstrapazieren. Obwohl ich Gildeon durch die nähere Umgebung des Schlosses durch den Wald geschleift hatte, wie er sich ausdrückte, habe ich noch immer keine Spinne oder keinen Ork zu Gesicht bekommen. Wahrscheinlich gibt es die am Ende gar nicht, denn langsam wird es verdächtig, dass im Umkreis von fünf Kilometern nicht einmal eine Spur zu finden ist. Jetzt widme ich mich lieber erst einmal dem Streich, den ich Eliwen spielen will. Da Legsie diesmal auf meiner Seite steht, werde ich seine Hilfe gleich einbauen. Als Köder würde er gut passen; ich muss ihn jetzt aber nur noch so überreden, dass er davon nicht viel merkt. In der Planung bin ich auch schon weiter gekommen, ich denke, es ist passend, sie mit Dreck zu überschütten und mit Leggy als Ablenkungsmanöver sollte das auch kein Problem sein. Auch wenn Gils und meine Ausflüge keine Bösewichte zu Tage gefördert haben, haben wir doch einen halb verlandeten Teich gefunden, der richtig schleimig aussah und auch nicht mehr so gut roch. Besser konnte es gar nicht mehr kommen, ich war jetzt soweit, in die Vorbereitungsphase einzutreten, deren erster Punkt war, Prinzi zu informieren und ihn dazu zu bewegen, mitzumachen.

Also setzte ich mich nach dem Abendessen am nächsten Tag zu Lego, was einige seiner Kumpels ziemlich erstaunte, umso mehr, als wir uns für unsere Verhältnisse recht zivilisiert unterhielten. Es half ihnen natürlich auch nicht, dass sie nicht wussten, worum es eigentlich ging.  
„Hey Prinzi," sagte ich, „ich habe einen Plan." „Aha," antwortete Legolas, mäßig interessiert, während er geflissentlich übersah, dass ich ihn Prinzi genannt hatte, „und wie sieht der aus?" „Erzähle ich dir woanders." „Wieso denn nicht hier, ist das etwas geheim," fragte Leggy. Das konnte doch schon wieder nicht wahr sein. Prinzis Kumpels lehnten sich vor, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. „Natürlich ist das geheim," sagte ich schließlich leicht genervt, „Streichregel Nr. 23: Weihe nur so wenig wie nötig ein, denn sonst ist die Überraschung verdorben." Lego schien zu verstehen und stand auf und entschuldigte sich, sehr zu dem Leidwesen seiner neugierigen Freunde.

„Also," fuhr ich fort, „nachdem wir in einer stillen Ecke gelandet waren, „du wirst Eliwen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass du mit ihr einen Spaziergang unternehmen willst." Hier wurde ich unterbrochen. „Was soll das denn werden? Das hört sich nicht wie ein Streich für mich an. Es wird mein Leben höchstens miserabel machen," wandte Leggy ein. „Dazu komme ich doch gleich, nun sei doch nicht so ungeduldig," fuhr ich ihn an, „ich komme doch jetzt dazu! Also gut, du wirst sie zu einer Stelle manövrieren, am besten zu einem Baum mit dichten Blätterdach und dann entfernst du dich einige Schritte von ihr, damit du nicht getroffen wirst, wenn ich sie von da mit einem Eimer Material aus einem halb verlandeten Teich überschütte." „Ist das ein Streich," fragte Legsie zweifelnd. „Natürlich," antwortete ich, „wir werden ihr dadurch eins auswischen und sie wird dich dann wohl eine Weile in   
Ruhe lassen. Alles in allem ein schöner Streich." Das schien Prinzi einzusehen, er schien aber immer noch nicht alle Unklarheiten beseitigt zu haben: „Ist das aber nicht etwas fies?" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Da gibt man ihm schon eine Möglichkeit, dieser nervenden Elbin ein Schnippchen zu schlagen und er wird plötzlich von Gewissensbissen geplagt. „Quatsch", fuhr ich ihn deshalb an, „alle Streiche sind gemein. Wenn du dich hier wie ein kleines Mädchen aufführen willst, dann machen wir es halt nicht." Es war ja so einfach! Sag einem männlichen Wesen, sie würden sich wie ein Mädchen benehmen und sie stimmen allem zu, nur um nicht als das zu gelten. So auch bei Prinzi, der plötzlich Feuer und Flamme für meinen Vorschlag war. Gut, dann war das also geklärt. Phase 1; Leggy dazu zu bringen mitzumachen, erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Also auf zu Phase 2: Vorbereitung.

„Also gut," sagte ich zu Legsie, „dann komm Morgen Nachmittag bei mir vorbei, mit einem Schreiben an Eliwen, dass beinhaltet, dass du mit ihr spazieren gehen willst." „Aber was-" fing Prinzi an. Ich würgte ihn ab, indem ich bestimmt sagte: „Nicht fragen, sondern einfach machen." Damit ließ ich Lego in der Ecke stehen.  
Am besten würde ich Morgen Vormittag Gildeon zum Teich mitnehmen, dann konnte jeder zwei Eimer tragen. So hätte ich schön viel Material zur Verfügung. Ein Eimer würde ja nur in ihren Haaren landen und ihre Geschmacksverirrung, ihr Kleid, sollte ja schließlich auch noch was abbekommen.  
Nachdem ich Gil eingeweiht hatte, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme für den Plan und so hatte ich gegen Mittag vier Eimer mit stinkendem, schleimigen Wasser und Schlamm. Fehlte nur noch Leggy mit seinem Brief. Dieser tauchte auch pünktlich mit seinem Machwerk, wie er sich ausdrückte, auf. Gildeon hatte sich inzwischen auch zu uns gesellt und wollte mir unbedingt helfen, die Eimer über Eliwen auszuleeren. Wir beide befanden den Inhalt von Prinzis Brief, in dem er recht überzeugend rumsäuselte und sie zu einem Spaziergang durch den Garten am nächsten Tag einlud, für glaubwürdig und schickten einen Bediensteten mit dem Schriftstück los. Die Antwort kam prompt und lautete wie erwartet ja, natürlich etwas enthusiastischer und wortreicher ausgedrückt.

Am nächsten Tag balancierten Gil und ich den Bottich mit seinem stinkenden Inhalt, in den wir die vier Eimer geleert hatten, vorsichtig und ungesehen in den Garten und zu einem Baum, der mit einem recht dichten Laubdach ausgestattet war. Nach einigem Hin- und her haben wir es auch geschafft, den Behälter auf einen Ast zu balancieren. So setzten wir uns und warteten.  
Nach einiger Zeit tauchte Leggy mit unserem Opfer aus. Ich muss zugeben, dass Prinzi sie recht geschickt unter unseren Ast manövrierte und sich dann unter dem Vorwand, ihr eine Blume pflücken zu wollen, entfernte. Wir stemmten den Bottich hoch und kippten ihn um, so dass der Inhalt auf Eliwen landete, die danach wie eine übelriechende Schlammstatue unter dem Baum stand. Solange ihr Schockzustand noch anhielt, bewunderten wir unser Werk. Doch sobald sie anfing zu schreien, ließen wir den Bottich fallen, kletterten in rekordverdächtiger Geschwindigkeit vom Baum herunter und sahen zu, dass wir verschwanden, bevor wir in flagranti erwischt wurden. Ich war schon mal gespannt, ob Eliwen Prinzi jetzt in Ruhe lassen würde.


	7. Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel!

Der Fanclub schlägt zurück

Nach unserem erfolgreichen Anschlag auf Eliwen, zogen wir es vor, uns so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, damit uns keiner dafür belangen konnte. Prinzi hatte sich früh am nächsten Morgen spontan entschieden, an einer Patrouille, die mindestens eine Woche dauern sollte, teilzunehmen. Das war natürlich der einfachste Weg, um sich elegant aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Idiot. Gildeon und ich, die einen solchen einfachen Ausweg nicht glaubhaft begründen konnten, mussten uns schon etwas einfallen lassen, damit wir nicht noch bestraft werden würden, da Eliwen mich mit Sicherheit als die Schuldige ausmachen würde. So versuchten wir, oder bessergesagt, ich schleifte den leicht protestierenden Gil mit, Spinnen oder Orks zu finden. Wie immer waren unsere Versuche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Wenigstens habe ich es geschafft, unserem Streitopfer nicht über den Weg zu laufen.  
Wir waren vorsichtshalber ja schon schnell von der Szene des Streiches geflohen und hatten nicht mehr ganz mitgekriegt, welches Theater Eliwen da veranstaltet hatte. Durch ihr Geschrei war bald der halbe Palast im Garten zusammengelaufen. Dabei war die Elbin wohl doch nicht so beliebt, wie sie eigentlich dachte. Alle bis auf der Legolas – Fanclub, hatten nichts getan außer Gaffen und sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Laut Hauptmann Celos wurde Eliwen dann von ihren Clubmitgliedern gebührend bemitleidet, bevor sie abgedampft war, um sich ein Bad einlassen zu lassen.

Thranduil hatte dann eine Beschwerde – Triade von einer gewaschenen aber noch leicht riechenden Eliwen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Das war seiner Meinung nach einer der beiden Schönheitsfehler, die der Streich gehabt hatte. Der zweite war, dass er dadurch zwei Goldstücke an Hauptmann Celos verloren hatte. Letzterer war mir um so dankbarer und sagte mir mehrmals, dass ich bei ihm einen Gefallen gut hatte.

Trotz meiner Bemühungen, lief ich Eliwen und dem restlichen Legolasfanclub zwei Tage später über den Weg. Bevor sich die Furien auf mich stürzen konnten, hatte ich mein Heil in der Flucht gesucht. Ich tauchte in Thranduils Arbeitszimmer unter, dem Ort, wo sich meine Verfolgerrinnen nicht hintrauten. Das führte zwar dazu, dass ich einen Berg Bilanzen zum Durchrechnen vom König, der wohl immer noch nicht über die Niederlage in der Wette hinweg war, aufgehalst bekam – es war immerhin noch besser als die Alternative. Also tat ich das auch die nächsten Tage. Als Prinzi zurück war, erhielt Thranduil noch einen weiteren Helfer, auf den er langweilige Schreibarbeiten übertragen konnte, da Leggy aus den gleichen Beweggründen wie ich das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters aufgesucht hatte.

Dann kam etwas unerwartet die Rache des Fanclubs. Sie hatten anscheinend irgendeinen Haushaltsvorstand bequatscht, mir nicht zu erlauben „so unmöglich" in Hosen herumzulaufen. Aber genauer betrachtet, wird wohl nicht so viel Überredungskunst notwenig gewesen sein. Besagter Haushaltsvorstand schien ihrerzeit einmal Mitglied des Thranduil Fanclubs gewesen zu sein – eine Art Seelenverwandte also. Zu Eliwen und Co. Meine ich - natürlich nicht zu mir. So war ich also gezwungen, im Palast immer mit Kleidern rumzulaufen, denn in solchen Angelegenheiten war ihr Wort Gesetz.

So befand ich mich nicht gerade in bester Stimmung, als ich am Abend mit einem Rüschenkleid in den Garten stapfte. Von damenhaftem Benehmen war ja nie die Rede gewesen. In einer abgeschiedenen Ecke fand ich Legsie mit einer Weinflasche. Da Gil nicht aufzufinden war, setzte ich mich zu ihm. „Ich hasse deinen Fanclub," informierte ich ihn schließlich. „Es ist nicht mein Fanclub!" entgegnete Leguan genervt. „Natürlich ist das deiner. Sie verehren dich ja schließlich," entgegnete ich. „Ich habe aber nicht darum gebeten! Also ist es nicht meiner," antwortete Leggy aufgebracht. „Weiß ich doch. Lass mich wenigstens einen Scherz drüber machen, Spaßbremse!" sagte ich entrüstet. Prinzi machte ein Geräusch, dass sich wie „hmpf" anhörte und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Weinflasche. Nachdem er noch einen Schluck genommen hatte, nahm ich die Flasche an mich, um ebenfalls einen langen Zug zur Beruhigung der Nerven zu nehmen. Das Schlechteste war es ja nicht.


	8. Chapter 8

Na bitte, es geht doch!

Ich musste immer noch Kleider im Palast tragen, aber zum Glück gingen Thranduil langsam die Sachen, die noch durchgerechnet werden mussten, aus. Sonst war aber auch für Abwechslung gesorgt. Ein gewisser Waldläufer namens Streicher, der den Elben hier bekannt war, hatte eine Gefangenen, der etwas komisch aussah und Gollum hieß, zu Aufbewahrunszwecken bei den Elben abgegeben. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn nur loswerden. Wie auch immer, bei einem Freiluftgang wurde dieser von Orks befreit. Darin sah ich meine Chance, endlich einen Ork zu sehen, Da mir Hauptmann Celos, wie er selbst sagte, noch einen Gefallen schuldete, habe ich ihn überredet mich auf der Patrouille, die den Ausgebrochenen zurück holen sollte, mitzunehmen. Na ja, wahrscheinlich gaben Gildeons Worte, dass ich wenigstens mit einem Schwert gut umgehen könnte, den Ausschlag.

Nun hatte ich auf jeden Fall endlich die Gelegenheit, Orks zu sehen. Na bitte, es geht doch. Wir fanden auch bald welche. Interessant sahen sie schon aus. Da ich ja wie gesagt mit dem Bogen nicht gerade gut bin, erledigten die Bogenschützen die meisten, bevor sie in die Reichweite eines Schwertes kamen. Als die Gegner so gut wie erledigt waren, schien Gildeon mein Streich, den ich Legolas gespielt hatte, aufzufallen. Bevor er Leggins darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, war ich aber schon auf seinen Fuß getreten, was ihn sehr effektiv schweigen ließ. Doch die anderen bemerkten auch den Umstand, dass Legsies Pfeilfedern in seinem Köcher rosa gefärbt waren und versuchten, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Das unterdrückte hinter – der – Hand - prusten fiel Leggy natürlich auf und er fragte: „Was ist denn so lustig?" Einige Elben wandten sich gequält ab. „Ach nichts, " sagte ich, um Beiläufigkeit bemüht. Hauptmann Celos kam mir zur Hilfe: „Nichts worüber Ihr Euch Sorgen machen müsstet, Prinz Legolas." Seine Beherrschung war wirklich bemerkenswert. Als sich Prinzi, immer noch ahnungslos, wieder weggedreht hatte, flüsterte er mir zu: „Danke, Domino. Wirklich sehr schön. Das hat mir gerade wieder zwei Goldstücke eingebracht." „Das habe ich doch gern getan", antwortete ich in der gleichen Lautstärke.

Als wir die Pfeile zwecks Wiederverwertung aus den Orkkadavern zogen, kam es wie es kommen musste. Leguan sah einen rosa Pfeil aus dem rechten Auge eines Orks ragen und schaute sich verwundert um, wobei er bemerkte, dass auch noch andere Leichen damit geschmückt waren. Als er seine restlichen Pfeile in seinem Köcher bemerkte, schrie er wütend auf: „Was?! Domino, das warst bestimmt du!" Wütend kam er auf mich zugestampft. An Kombinierungsvermögen fehlte es ihm anscheinen nicht. „Wir hatten doch abgemacht, keine Streiche mehr", sagte er schließlich, als er mich erreicht hatte. „Ich habe aber nur versprochen die wirklich schlimmen wegzulassen und dieser hier war ja wirklich nicht so schlimm." „Nicht so schlimm?!, " schrie Prinzi mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme, „die Pfeile sind rosa! Natürlich ist das schlimm!" Um uns hatten sich die restlichen Mitglieder der Patrouille inzwischen zu einem Kreis versammelt. „Es hat doch keinem, außer den Orks wirklich wehgetan Und die sollten das durch die Pfeile doch spüren!" sagte ich.  
„Ich setze ein Goldstück auf die Elbin", sagte einer der Zuschauer in die momentane Stille hinein. Weiters hörten wir aber nicht mehr, da Leggy eine passende Erwiderung gefunden hatte: „Natürlich ist das schlimm! Mein Ruf und außerdem tut diese grässliche Farbe in den Augen weh!" „Dann frag mich doch mal! Ich muss hier die ganze Zeit in irgendwelchen, rüschigen, rosa Kleidern rum rennen! Daran ist nur dein Fanclub schuld!" schrie ich. „Das ist nicht mein Fanclub", erwiderte Leguan aufgebracht und stapfte auf die andere Seite der Lichtung. „Ja", meinte einer schließlich, „dann war es das wohl mit diesem Gollum."

Nachdem wir die noch brauchbaren Pfeile alle wieder beisammen hatten, hatte Legsie sich schon wieder beruhigt, obwohl er immer noch einige Sticheleien über sich ergehen lassen musste. „Na ja, " sagte Leggy schließlich als wir uns auf den Rückweg zum Palast machten, „bei solchen Freunden braucht man wenigstens keine Feinde mehr." „Ja", antwortete ich, während ich ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, „das ist es Prinzi. Immer positiv denken." Der so Angesprochene grummelte irgendetwas als Antwort.

König Thranduil war nicht erfreut. Zu einem nicht, da wir Gollum verloren hatten und zum Anderen, dass er schon wieder um zwei Goldstücke ärmer war. Legolas war auch in ähnlicher Stimmung, aber eher wegen Gollum und meinem Streich. Vater und Sohn brüteten also beim gemeinsamen Abendessen vor sich hin. „So geht das nicht mehr weiter", sagten beide schließlich einstimmig. Ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Thranduil sprach weiter: „Legolas, du wirst nach Bruchtal reiten und denen da von dem Verlust des Gefangenen berichten. Und Domino wird dich begleiten. Ich verliere zu viel Geld." Den letzten Satz murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Aber Ada", Leggy war entsetzt, „sie wird mir sonst was antun." „Nichts da, " erwiderte der König mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „meine Finanzen sind in Gefahr!" Prinzi schmollte. Ich lehnte mich schließlich zu Legsie rüber und flüsterte: „ Nimm es nicht so schwer. Wenigstens setzt dein Vater immer auf dich." Ich bekam nur ein „hmpf" zur Antwort.

So brachen wir am nächsten Tag auf.  
„Was grinst du denn so", fragte Leguan misstrauisch als wir aus dem Palasttor ritten. „Nichts was dich kümmern sollte", erklärte ich Leggy, „ich habe nur deinem Vater einen kleinen Abschiedsstreich gespielt." „Was hast du denn gemacht", fragte Prinzi neugierig. „Ich habe nur die Tinte ausgetauscht. Wenn sie getrocknet ist, wird sie unsichtbar. Da wird er sich im ersten Moment ziemlich wundern." „Ja, das glaube ich auch", stimmte Leguan zu, bevor er fort fuhr, „aber wie willst du seine Reaktion herausfinden?" „Das war ganz einfach. Ich habe Hauptmann Celos davon erzählt und er hat mir zugesichert, Thranduils Reaktion genau zu beobachten und mir bei unserer Rückkehr genau Bericht zu erstatten." Das schien Prinzis Wissensdurst zu stillen und so waren wir auf unserem Weg nach Bruchtal, das wir nach einer Woche ohne größere Zwischenfälle auch erreichten. Hinter dem Tor warteten zwei identisch aussehende Elben, höchstwahrscheinlich, um uns zu begrüßen.


	9. Chapter 9

Verstärkung

Leggy stieg vom Pferd ab und begrüßte die beiden gleich: „Hallo Elladan, Elrohir. Es freut mich euch zu sehen." „Freut uns ebenso, dich mal wieder zu sehen", begrüßten ihn die Zwillinge, bevor der, den Legsie gerade mit Elladan angesprochen hatte, mit einem Blick auf mich fort fuhr, „und wer ist denn deine reizende Begleitung?" Leggins antwortete, bevor ich das tun konnte: „Glaubt mir, sie ist überhaupt nicht reizend, eher-". Jetzt sah ich mich genötigt, Leggy ins Wort zu fallen: „Moment mal, ich bin durchaus freundlich! Das hast du dir nur selbst durch dein Verhalten bei unserer ersten Begegnung zuzuschreiben." „Was, " schrie Legsie aufgebracht, wenn du dich anständig benommen hättest, dann-". In diesem Moment wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von Leguan ab, der sich dadurch in seinem Redefluss allerdings nicht stören ließ, und fragte die beiden Elben, die den Disput erstaunt verfolgten: „Sagt mal, regt er sich immer so schnell auf?" „Äh nein, eigentlich nicht. Sonst ist er immer ganz ruhig und gelassen", antwortete der rechte, also Elrohir. „Na ja, " sagte ich schließlich", ich bin Domino." „Freut uns, ich bin Elrohir" „Und ich bin Elladan", sagte der andere. Danach schüttelten mir beide nicht die Hand, wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hätte, sondern gaben mir einen Handkuss.

„Moment mal", sagte ich nach dieser Begrüßung, „Prinzi hat euch eben noch anders herum angesprochen." „Mist", murmelte einer, „ sie hat unseren Trick durchschaut." „Prinzi", fragte der andere der beiden interessiert. „Ja", antwortete ich, „nachdem wir uns darauf geeinigt hatten, dass ich nichts mehr mit seinem Namen anstelle, bleibt mir nur noch Prinzi, da er nicht daran gedacht hat, mir auch das zu verbieten." Inzwischen war Leggy, der bemerkt hatte, dass ihm keiner mehr zuhörte, zu uns getreten. „Ja, aber ihre Streiche sind auch schlimm. Sie hat zum Beispiel meine Badewanne in einen Teich verwandelt und auch noch eine Kröte hinein gesetzt, " sagte Legolein entrüstet, bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte, den Zwillingen von Legsies anderen Spitznamen zu berichten. Das mit der Badewanne konnte ich aber auch nicht so auf mir sitzen lassen: „Ach ja, und wer hat denn die Kröte vorher in meine Badewanne gesetzt? Und dazu noch in warmes Seifenwasser, du Tierquäler?" Legolas entzürnte Antwort wurde von einem zweistimmigen, schallenden Lachen in der gleichen Tonlage überstimmt. „Wirklich sehr gut", sagte der vermutliche Elladan, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatten, „da könnten wir ja eine kleine Allianz gegen Legolas eingehen, da wir ihm nämlich immer gerne einen Streich spielen. Das ist so ein Hobby von uns und-" „frische Ideen sind uns immer willkommen", vervollständigte der andere den Satz.  
„Das wird bestimmt lustig", stimmte ich enthusiastisch zu. Prinzi rauschte mit einem „hmpf" an uns vorbei und ins Haus. Dort stieß ein Diener zu ihm um ihn sein Zimmer zu zeigen. Wir folgten seinem Beispiel und meine neuen Mitstreiter geleiteten mich persönlich zu einem freien Gästezimmer.

Da Elladan und Elrohir von ihrem Vater gezwungen wurden, an den Beratungen, um Wege zu finden, den Dunklen Herrscher zu besiegen, teilzunehmen, hatte ich die taktische Planung unseres Anschlages auf Legsie übernommen. Abends haben wir dann immer Ideen ausgetauscht. Zu Legsies Missbehagen waren die Zwillinge auch dazu übergegangen, Leggins bei jeder Gelegenheit Prinzi zu nennen. So verschwand er in seiner Freizeit oft im Wald, um erstens den Zwergen und zweitens Elladan und Elrohir mit ihrem „Prinzi" zu entgehen. 

Nach einigen Tagen hatten wir auch eine brauchbare Idee. Ellahir, so nannte ich die Zwillinge inzwischen, wenn ich beide meinte, da immer „Elladan und Elrohir" zu sagen etwas umständlich war, waren, nachdem ich ihnen von Leggys rosa Pfeilfedern auf die Idee gekommen, noch einmal diesen Schießsport in unseren Streich mit einzubinden. Wir hatten schließlich die Idee, die Zielscheibe beweglich zu machen, um so Leggy den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass seine Schießkünste nachließen. Mein Vorschlag, dieses am helllichten Tage zu tun, wo besonders viele (weibliche) Zuschauer anwesend waren, wurde aber rigoros abgelehnt. Männer und ihr Ehrgefühl na ja, Ellahir setzten sich wegen ihrer Mehrheit schließlich durch, den Streich im Morgengrauen über die Bühne gehen zu lassen.

Der Streich war dann auch ein voller Erfolg, der nur leider meine Rippen mal wieder stark strapazierte. Prinzis verdutztes und ungläubiges Gesicht, als wir die Zielscheibe möglichst unauffällig hin und her schoben und die Pfeile somit immer am Rand einschlugen war auch wirklich zum kaputt lachen. Zum Glück konnten wir Lacher verhindern, bis Leggy gefrustet abgezogen war. Als wir ihm den Streich erklärten, hatte das zur Folge, dass er uns in der nächsten Zeit wie die Pest mied – ein netter Nebeneffekt. Meine Rippen tun allerdings immer noch weh.

Während der Rat tagte, um Mittelerde zu retten, hatte ich eine kleine Erkundungstour durch den Garten unternommen und mich schließlich auf einer Sitzgelegenheit mit schöner Aussicht nieder gelassen.  
„Und wie war die Konferenz", fragte ich Leggy, als er an meiner Gartenbank vorbei kam. Prinzi setzte sich zu mich, bevor er antwortete: „Ich werde den Hobbit bei der Reise, um den Ring zu zerstören begleiten." „Aha, sagte ich, „dann mal viel Spaß. Das wird sicher abwechslungsreich." „Was wirst du machen, Domino", fragte er mich. „Mittelerde ist groß, Prinzi", antwortete ich, „vielleicht geh ich erst mal zurück in den Düsterwald. Ich muss doch wissen, wie mein Streich ausgegangen ist." „Gute Idee", meinte Legsie, als er Anstalten machte, wieder zu gehen. Bevor er um die Biegung des Gartenpfades verschwunden war, rief ich ihm nach: „Wir werden uns bestimmt wieder sehen, wenn du dich nicht umbringen lässt." Ich war mir sicher, ein Stöhnen aus der Richtung Leguans gehört zu haben. Aber wahrscheinlich war er erst mal froh, mich los zu sein. Jetzt muss ich mir aber leider ein neues Lieblingsstreichopfer suchen. Aber ich weiß schon eine ganz gute Kandidatin, wohnhaft im Düsterwald.

------------

Epilog

„Prinzi", brüllte ich lautstark und enthusiastisch, als wir endlich oben in Minas Tirith ankamen. Natürlich drehten sich alle in meine Richtung. Um den Effekt noch zu verstärken fing ich mit weit ausholenden Armbewegungen an zu winken. Ich sah wie Legsie sein gesenktes Gesicht mit der Hand bedeckte und scheinbar resigniert den Kopf schüttelte. Anscheinend war er nicht besonders froh, mich zu sehen. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm zum krönenden Abschluss noch um den Hals fallen sollte, nahm dann aber von dieser Idee Abstand, als ich sah, dass alle mich missbilligend anschauten. So beschränkte ich mich darauf, noch einmal „Prinzi, schön dich zu sehen", zu sagen, während ich Leggy auf die Schulter schlug.


	10. Chapter 10

Die nächsten Wochen waren in Minas Tirith sehr schön. Ich stellte fast, dass man sich mit Gimli wunderbar zusammentun kann, um Leggins zu ärgern. Zu dessen Leidwesen war der Zwerg auch dazu übergegangen, ihn regelmäßig mit Prinzi anzureden. Ansonsten war Arwen sehr mit ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt. Da war es auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn alle versuchten, sich von ihr fern zu halten.

Als ich eines Tages nichts ahnend den Korridor längs ging, traf es mich.

„Das ist ja schön, dass ich dich hier treffe", rief Arwen überfallartig, während sie mich in Leggys Zimmer zog. Dort platzierte sie mich neben den Bewohner und schlug die Hände zusammen und sagte: Hach, das ist sehr schön!" Leguan und ich sahen uns ratlos an. Bevor ich unwirsch bei der zukünftigen Braut nachfragen konnte, kam mir mein Nachbar, wie immer höflich zuvor: „Was soll das denn bedeuten, Lady Arwen?"

Arwen lächelte uns glückstrahlend an: „Ich habe beschlossen, dass ihr als Paar zum Ball geht. Ihr bietet so einen schönen Kontrast." „Was?!" schrieen wir beide entsetzt, „ich lass' mir doch nicht die Feier verderben!"

Arwens Ton nahm an Härte zu: „Doch das werdet ihr. Es ist schließlich meine Hochzeit! Domino, du mit schwarzen Haaren und etwas dunkler Haut und Legolas helle Haare und Haut passen wirklich spektakulär zusammen…"

Während die Elbin weiter redete, wandte ich mich Prinzi zu: „Hast du hier irgendwo einen spitzen Gegenstand?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Dann könnten wir sie erstechen und wir wären das Problem los."

„Das geht doch nicht! Bist du verrückt! Elben bringen keine Elben um, dass ist ein schlimmes Verbrechen!"

Wir unterbrachen unsere Diskussion gerade rechtzeitig, um den letzten Teil von Arwens Ausführungen mitzubekommen: „Domino, in dem pinken Kleid mit Rüschen- und Schleifenbesatz wirst du einfach zauberhaft aussehen! Ich explodierte. Hätte Leggy mich nicht reaktionsschnell festgehalten, hätte ich mich auf Arwen gestürzt, um meinen Plan auch ohne spitzen Gegenstand auszuführen. Kreischend brüllte ich Legsie an, mich loszulassen. Ich versuchte, ein Bein so zu manövrieren, dass ich Prinzi an einer empfindlichen Stelle treffen würde. Arwen war mittlerweile etwas zurückgewichen.

Ellahir, wohl von meinem Gebrüll angelockt, kamen in den Raum. „Was ist denn hier los", fragte einer der beiden, vermutlich Elrohir, während Elladan mich an einem Arm packte, um Legsie zu entlasten. Schade, ich hätte fast die richtige Position gehabt. „Ich habe ihr nur von ihrem Kleid erzählt und da ist sie so geworden", stammelte Arwen. „Aha", kommentierte Elladan, während er mich daran hinderte, weiter zu versuchen, mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien (einen tollen Körper hat der Elb, dass muss man hier mal festhalten), „ist es zufällig rosa oder pink?" „Ja",, bestätigte Prinzi anstelle Arwens. Ellahir nickten wissend.

Elladan beförderte mich zu Tür und flüsterte mir auf dem Gang zu: „Wir werden unsere Schwester wegen der Kleiderfrage bearbeiten. Welche Farbe hättest du denn gern?" „Dunkelgrün", antwortete ich und machte mich auf den Weg zur Küche. Jetzt brauchte ich erst mal was zu trinken.

In der Küche traf ich auf Gildeon, der sich gerade ein belegtes Brot machte. „Ah, hallo Domino. Möchtest du ach was?" „Ja, ein Butterbrot, ein Glas Wein und einen Keule." „Ich könnte dir auch mein Schwert ausleihen", sagte Gil grinsend. „Ach, ne, lass mal", antwortete ich, „Blutflecken gehen so schwer aus dem Teppich raus." Wir sahen uns kurz an, bevor wir uns lachend abwandten.

„Was war den los", fragte Gildeon schließlich, nachdem wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten. Nachdem ich ihm alles erzählt hatte, beschloss Gil, sich lieber auch ganz von Arwen fern zu halten. Wer weiß, was sie alles noch so vor hat. Ich hoffe, Ellahir sind erfolgreich.

Zufrieden stand ich vor dem Spiegel. Ellahir hatten Erfolg gehabt und ich trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid ohne irgendwelche Verzierungen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was die beiden ihrer Schwester erzählt haben, aber sie hielt sich verdächtig vorsichtig im Hintergrund. „Vielleicht noch etwas weiße Spitze an den Säumen und-" kam es zaghaft von der Zimmertür. „Nein", fauchte ich bestimmt, Arwen unterbrechend. Diese hielt besänftigend die Hände hoch. Ich fand dies für einen günstigen Zeitpunkt, mein nächstes Problem – meine Begleitung – anzusprechen, während ich mich wieder umzog: „Hör mal, mit Prinzi werde ich auch nicht zusammen auf den Ball gehen." „Prinzi", fragte Arwen verständnislos. Sie war wohl so in ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, dass der allgemeine Trend dazu über ging, Leggy jetzt Prinzi zu nennen, sehr zu dessen Missgefallen. „Legolas", sagte ich auffordernd, „ich will nicht, dass er meine Begleitung ist.

„Das wird unter keinen Umständen geändert", sagte Arwen bestimmt. „Und was ist, wenn ich ihn vorher aus dem Weg schaffe?" fragte ich mit einem Grinsen, dass der Elbin anscheinend Angst machte.  
„Wer will hier wen aus dem Weg schaffen", fragte eine tiefe Stimme vom Türrahmen aus. Thranduil schien in Minas Tirith angekommen zu sein. „Sie will, dass ich mit Legolas zusammen auf den Ball gehe", sagte ich anklagend zur Begrüßung. „Und was bitte ist so schlimm daran", entgegnete Thranduil, „mein Sohn sieht doch nicht schlecht aus." „Darum geht es doch gar nicht", entgegnete ich erbost, „er hat den Charakter eines kranken Kaktus."  
Die Augenbraue des Königs schoss in die Höhe, während Arwen verständnislos zwischen uns hin- und her schaute.

„Aber wieso denn", fragte Arwen schließlich verständnislos, „optisch passt ihr doch so gut zusammen." „Jetzt fang' bloß nicht wieder damit an", fauchte ich in ihre Richtung. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch noch mal über das Kleid reden", fuhr Arwen fort, „ich denke dir als Frau würde das rosafarbige mit den Schleifen und Rüschen doch viel besser gefallen als dieses triste, schlichte da hinten." Thranduil schaffte es, mich allerdings noch festzuhalten, als ich mich wieder auf Arwen stürzen wollte. Das muss wohl in der Familie liegen. Der König hob mich hoch und beachtete mein Strampeln nicht weiter, während er mich in Richtung Garten trug.

„Jetzt reg' dich doch nicht auf", sagte er, als er mich abgesetzt hatte. „Ich will mich aber aufregen", entgegnete ich und trat mit meinem Fuß gegen die Statue, neben der wir angehalten hatten. „Dafür kann die Statue aber auch nichts", bemerkte Thranduil trocken. „Oh", sagte ich und tätschelte das Kunstwerk auf den Kopf, während ich Entschuldigung zu der Statue sagte. Dann ließ ich selbige und König Thranduil stehen. Ich musste unbedingt eine Lösung für mein Problem finden.

Die Lösung war auch zum Greifen nah und hörte auf den Namen Celos. Er hielt mich an, als ich mit meiner Schlechtwetter – Stimmung an der Bank vorbei stapfte, auf der er saß und ein Buch las. „Was ist denn los, Domino?" Ich setzte mich zu ihm und begann den Sachverhalt zu erklären: „Arwen ist nicht davon abzubringen, dass ich mit Prinzi auf den Ball gehen soll und Thranduil will mir nicht helfen, weil er a meint, sein Sohn sollte mal Ruhe vor den Hofdamen haben und b, weil er dann die Wette gewonnen hätte." Celos legte sein Buch ganz zur Seite, bevor er antwortete: „Das ist ja unerhört. Da müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen. Es geht hier schließlich um drei Goldstücke, einen Smaragd und einen keinen Diamanten sowie um einen schönen Abend!" „Oh ja, wir könnten-", fing ich an und wurde dann von dem Hauptmann unterbrochen, der das Funkeln in meinen Augen wohl richtig erkannt hatte: „Nein, Legolas wird kein Leid zugefügt – egal ob physisch oder psychisch." Ich schmollte. Somit fiel Prinzi entführen oder ihm wieder die Haare rosa zu färben also flach. „Keine Sorge", sagte Celos schließlich, „ überlass das ruhig mir. Ich habe da schon eine Idee. Bleib einfach ganz ruhig und mache nichts, was unserem Prinzi Schaden zufügen könnte."

Ich beschloss, dem Hauptmann eine Chance zu geben und machte mich auf, Ellahir zu suchen. Vielleicht hatten die beiden auch noch eine Idee und wenn Celos nicht erfolgreich sein sollte, würde ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Mit oder ohne Verluste – keine Gnade für Prinzi.

Von weitem sah ich Elrohir alleine in einem Teil des Gartens rumlungern. Als ich jedoch „Elrohir" rief, sprang er panisch auf, tänzelte hektisch hin und her, bevor er sich abrupt mitten in einen größeren Rhododendronbusch warf. Ich kam vor seinem Versteck zum stehen und fragte: „Was machst du denn da?" Elrohirs Kopf und dann der Rest von ihm kam wieder hervor gekrochen und er sagte erleichtert: „Ach du bist es nur, Domino. Ich dachte, es wäre jemand anders." „Und wer ist so schrecklich, dass du dich in die Vegetation werfen musst", fragte ich schmunzelnd. „Der Großteil der weiblichen Adelspopulation von Minas Tirith", sprudelte es aus ihm verzweifelt hervor, „alle wollen mit Elladan oder mir zum Ball gehen. Wir haben keine ruhige Minute mehr!" „Aha", meinte ich, „wo ist dein Bruder denn eigentlich?" „Er wollte eigentlich nur was zu Essen in der Küche besorgen", antwortete Elrohir etwas abwesend. Wahrscheinlich war er dabei, sich verschiedene Horrorszenarien, wie Elladan von hohlköpfigen Hofdamen belagert wurde, auszudenken. Ich erzählte ihm von meinem Problem und so verfielen wir beide wieder in dumpfes Brüten.

Plötzlich kam Elladan um die Biegung gerannt, keuchend, den Arm voll mit Essbarem und verfolgt von lauten leicht kreischenden Rufen seines Namens. Er ließ das Essen bei meinen Füßen fallen und Ellahir warfen sich synchron in den Rhododendronbusch. Als dieser aufhörte zu wackeln, kamen die Verfolger um die Ecke und blieben bei mir stehen. „Wo ist er hin", fragte eine schließlich. „Wo ist wer hin", fragte ich gespielt einfältig. „Na, Lord Elladan natürlich", erklärte sie mir in einem langsamen Tonfall, als würde sie denken, ich hätte nicht mehr alle beieinander. „Ach der", antwortete ich, „ja, der ist in diese Richtung da gelaufen. Ich zeigte in die Richtung gegenüber des Busches. Der Trupp zog im Geschwindschritt in die von mir angezeigte Richtung ab.

„So, sie sind weg", sagte ich nach einer Weile. Die Zwillinge kamen erleichtert wieder aus dem Busch gekrochen. „Das war knapp", sagte Elladan, „Elrohir hat es ja gut. Er wird von einer entfernten Cousine begleitet. Aber ich…" Wir ließen uns auf einer Bank nieder und teilten das Essbare unter uns auf.

Nach einer Weile kam Celos, mit einer Elbin im Schlepptau auf uns zu. Diese bewies mal in meinen Augen Geschmack und trug etwas, was Hofdamen abfällig als lange Tunika mit Leggins bezeichnen würden. Es ist wenigstens tröstlich, dass es noch normale Leute gibt.  
Celos kam gleich zur Sache: „Domino, ich habe eine Lösung für unser Problem gefunden. Das ist meine Nichte Fereniel. Sie wird mit Legolas für die Hälfte meines Wettgewinns auf den Ball gehen." „Oh das ist super", antwortete ich enthusiastisch und wandte mich danach an die Elbin: „Danke, das ist echt nett von dir." „Kein Problem", antwortete sie, „ich habe schon gehört, dass du Legolas gerne Streiche spielst und ihr nicht die besten Freunde seid. Er ist zwar ganz in Ordnung, aber wenn ich nicht anderthalb Goldstücke dafür kriegen würde, würde ich mir das auch noch mal stark überlegen. Wenigstens kann ich mich da noch für einen Streich rächen." Ich wollte eine Bemerkung machen, dass der Wetteinsatz auch noch Edelsteine beinhaltete, wurde aber mit einem Seitenblick von Celos daran gehindert.

„Ich habe eine Idee", sagte Elrohir schließlich zu mir, „wieso gehst du nicht mit Elladan auf den Ball. Dann könnte er die Hofdamen besser abwimmeln, weil er schon eine Begleitung hat." „Ja, genau", fiel Celos ein, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, „dann kann Lady Arwen auch nichts dagegen sagen." Das war jetzt schon mal eine bessere Idee. Mit Elladan konnte man auch Spaß haben und er war sowieso viel umgänglicher als Leggy. „Also, antwortete ich, „ich habe dann wohl zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, ich gehe mit Elladan und er ist die Hofdamen los oder ich tue es nicht und habe meinen Spaß dabei, ihm zuzusehen, wie er von ihnen gequält wird." Elladan war bei dieser Beschreibung etwas bleich im Gesicht geworfen. Als sein Hundeblick, bei dem ich übrigens sehr große Mühe hatte zu widerstehen, nichts nützte, ging er zu härteren Mitteln über: Er nahm die letzte übrig gebliebene Pastete und hielt sie mir einladend vor die Nase. So ein gewiefter Schweinehund! „Ist es die mit der Schokoladenfüllung", fragte ich schließlich gequält. Elladan nickte und sagte: „Die mit flüssiger Schokoladenfüllung. Die, die du am liebsten magst."

„Aber nicht doch mit Gewalt", sagte ich schließlich gequält und vorwurfsvoll, „und wen soll ich jetzt dafür umbringen?" „Niemanden", erwiderte der Elb schmunzelnd, „nur mit mir zusammen auf den Ball gehen." Na ja, ich würde sagen, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Elladan sprang unvermittelt auf und begann herumzuhüpfen, während er ganz unelbisch etwas abseits der Tonleiter „Ich bin sie los, ich bin sie los!" sang. Wir sahen kopfschüttelnd zu. „Wie kindisch", meinte Celos schließlich. „Ja, aber es überrascht nicht. Es ist ja klar, dass Männer immer kindisch bleiben." Die männlichen Anwesenden sahen mich erbost an. „Oh, ja, " fuhr Fereniel fort, „Und dann erst wenn sie verwundet sind. Dann jammern sie bei den kleinsten Kratzern wie kleine Kinder." Danach entfernten wir uns vorsichtshalber und ich begann, ihr zu erzählen, welche Streiche ich Prinzi gespielt hatte.

Legsie war von unserer Lösung verhalten begeistert, aber fand Fereniel als Begleitung immer noch besser als mich. Ja und Arwen musste sich wohl oder übel auf der ganzen Linie geschlagen geben. Thranduil war allerdings auch nicht gerade erfreut, dass er schon wieder eine Wette verloren hatte.

Arwen war wirklich ein hartnäckiger Gegner. Sie musste in der Frage der Begleitung gezwungener weise kapitulieren. Doch bei den Kleidern blieb sie hart. Diese Geschmacksverirrungen sollten auf auf Fereniel und Elrohirs Begleitung ausgeweitet werden. Ich war dank Ellahirs Einschreiten aus dem Schneider, litt aber aus Solidarität mit. Natürlich hätten wir auch einfach in Kleidern unserer Wahl gehen können, denn auf dem Ball selbst konnte Arwen ja nicht mehr viel dagegen tun, aber leider hatte sie ihre Zofe auf ihre Seite gezogen, deren Überwachung wir uns leider nicht entziehen konnten.

Also musste eine andere Lösung her. Aragorn als Bräutigam hatte da hoffentlich auch noch ein Wort mitzureden. Leider weigerte er sich aber, etwas dagegen zu tun, da die ganze Dekoration nach seiner Ansicht in Frauenhänden sei. So mussten wir zu anderen Methoden greifen.

Anstatt beim Abendbrot zu essen, starrten wir drei Aragorn zornig an, der im Verlauf deutlich nervöser wurde. Schließlich legte er sein besteck hin und fragte nervös: „Hört bitte damit auf, mich so anzustarren." „"Warum sollten wir", antwortete Fereniel. 

„Wollt ihr denn gar nichts essen? Ihr müsst doch hungrig sein, " versuchte es der frisch gekrönte König nach einer Weile wieder noch etwas verzweifelter. „Es müssen halt Prioritäten gesetzt werde", antwortete ich diesmal, die Augen nicht abwendend.

Die anderen Anwesenden hatten inzwischen auch aufgehört zu essen und schauten uns gebannt zu.

Aragorn rutschte immer nervöser auf seinem Stuhl herum. Pech für ihn, dass Arwen mal wieder nicht anwesend war, da sie wieder irgendetwas organisieren musste.

Vielleicht", sagte Fereniel schließlich, „vielleicht sollten wir Aragorn auch eine rosa Robe mit Schleifen besorgen, dann würde ich auch so etwas tragen."

Aragorn sah aus, als würden mehrere Giftschlangen direkt vor im schlängeln. „Oh ja", sagte ich und stand auf, „gehen wir Arwen suchen und machen ihr diesen Vorschlag."

„Nein", rief Aragorn panisch, „wartet. Ich werde noch einmal mit ihr reden." „Na, warum nicht gleich so", sagte Fereniel zufrieden und wir setzten uns hin, um endlich zu essen.

Die Hochzeit kam und ging also und wir hatten unsere normalen Kleider. Da ordentlich gebechert worden war, war das die perfekte Gelegenheit für Fereniel und mich, mal wieder einen Streich zu spielen. Dazu mussten unsere Opfer tief und fest schlafen.

Uns war nämlich die Idee gekommen, die Gesichter der männlichen Elben mit Schminke zu verzieren. Bei Menschen ging das ja wegen des Bartwuchses nicht so gut. Das make up liehen wir uns bei Arwen aus, die hocherfreut war, dass wir daran Interesse zeigten. Ich weiß aber nicht, was sie gesagt hätte, wenn sie unseren wahren Verwendungszweck gekannt hätte.

Etwas irritiert war sie dann aber doch, als ich fragte, ob man das Zeug wieder leicht mit Wasser ab bekommt. „Das weißt du nicht", fragte sie in einem Ton, der andeutete, dass sie mich für unzivilisiert hielt, „mit Wasser geht das schwer wieder ab. Am besten ist es, wenn man eine Creme dafür verwendet."

Das wurde ja immer besser. Wenn ich das nicht wusste, wussten das die Streichopfer bestimmt auch nicht. Wir hatten uns auch aufgeteilt. Ich übernahm Prinzi und Thranduil, Fereniel nahm sich Celos vor und wir beide dann noch Elladan und Elrohir. Unser Glück war, dass die Herren ordentlich gebechert hatten und so mit auch nicht so leicht aufzuwecken waren wie sonst.

Ich nahm mir Leggy als erstes vor. Ich hatte ihm gerade einen schönen übertriebenen roten Kussmund gemalt, als ich meine Arbeit unterbrechen musste. Er fing sich nämlich an zu drehen und drückte ein Kissen an sich und murmelte dabei: „Ich liebe dich auch." Es fiel mir ziemlich schwer, nicht laut loszuprusten. Danach konnte ich mein Werk ohne weitere Zwischenfälle beenden. Thranduils Gesichtsschmuck war auch schnell erledigt und danach traf ich mich mit Fereniel in Ellahirs Zimmer und wir versuchten unser bestes, die Verzierungen identisch zu gestalten.

Danach gingen wir in mein Zimmer, um gemeinsam den Ausgang zu erwarten. Natürlich schlossen wir die Tür als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ab.

Der nächste Tag war durchaus amüsant. Aber nur solange bis Arwen, die Spielverderberin, den angemalten Elben sagte, wie man die Schminke wieder entfernen konnte. Wenigstens konnten wir die 15 Minuten Lachen, die Arwen brauchte um zu unserer Versammlung zu kommen. Nur Thranduil freute sich auch ein wenig, da er fünf Goldstücke wieder bekam, da er gewettet hatte, das Celos auch ein Streichopfer von uns wird.

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Arwen so verschlagen war. Das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut, aber durchaus raffiniert und äußerst gemein, was sie da angestellt hatte. Fereniel und ich hatten ja erst gedacht, dass sie uns unseren Streich mit dem angemalten Gesichtern nach nur 15 Minuten gründlich verdorben hatte, aber dem war nicht so. Es sah ja zunächst durchaus danach aus, dass Arwens Mittelchen die Farbe wieder abwaschen würde, aber es brachte gar nichts. „Ist nur Wasser," flüsterte sie uns zu, als Schreie des Entsetzens aus dem Waschraum drangen, vor dem wir standen, „ich bin mal gespannt, wann sie herausfinden, dass sie dafür Creme verwenden müssen, um das wieder abzubekommen." Dann entfernte sie sich, leise lachend.

Fereniel und ich sahen uns verblüfft an, bevor wir anfingen zu grinsen. Die noch immer angemalte Truppe stand nun vor uns. Prinzi war wohl zum Sprecher gewählt worden. Mit rotem Kopf, der übrigens nicht von unserer Verschönerung stammte, stark schwarz betonten Augenrändern, einem kirschroten Mund und zwei blaue Sterne auf jeder Wange baute er sich vor uns auf und versuchte finster auszusehen, was ihm wegen der Gesichtsbemalung aber nicht so recht gelang: „Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Wir verlangen, dass ihr uns sofort ein Gegenmittel nennt, das auch wirkt!" Er versuchte dabei besonders bestimmt zu klingen.

„Aber Prinzi", fing ich an, was den so Angesprochenen das Gesicht noch mehr verziehen ließ, „jetzt haben wir gar nichts gemacht. Das war nur Arwen. Wir wissen auch nicht, was man dazu verwendet. Wir kennen uns ja damit nicht aus. Da müsst ihr schon die Hofdamen fragen, die kennen sich ja damit aus." Damit mussten sich die Herren wohl oder übel geschlagen geben und zogen ab, um Arwen zu finden. Wir folgten mit einem kleinen Abstand, da wir uns das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen wollten.

Bevor sie um die Ecke bogen hörten wir noch wie Thranduil und Celos eine Wette darüber abschlossen, wer von beiden mit einer Charmeoffensive Arwen dazu überreden würde, das geeignete Gegenmittel zu verraten. Da war ich aber mal gespannt, während Fereniel nur den Kopf schüttelte und murmelte: „Ein schöner Onkel ist das. Verwettet noch das ganze Vermögen und dann ist das Gejammer bestimmt groß."

Am Nachmittag sah es so aus, dass weder die Wettenden, noch ein anderes von unseren Opfern bei Arwen Erfolg hatten. Nach dieser Niederlage hatte sich die Gruppe aufgespaltet, um individuell nach Lösungen zu suchen. Langsam wurde es aber auch langweilig, den Versuchen zuzusehen und Fereniel und ich suchten uns andere Beschäftigungen.

Gegen Abend kam ich auf dem Rückweg zum Palast im hinteren Teil des Palastgartens an einer abgeschiedenen Fontäne vorbei, neben der Elladan und Elrohir, mit Kernseife und Schwamm bewaffnet saßen und gerade dabei waren, ihrem Gesichtsschmuck zu Leibe zu rücken. Die schwarze pastenähnliche Substanz aus Arwens Schminkbeständen, die wir verwendet hatten, um die oberen Gesichtshälften der Zwillinge zu bemalen, zeigte sich als äußert widerspenstig. Mit Seife und hartem schrubben schien sie allerdings auch aufzugeben und man konnte schon etwas Haut sehen, die aber durch die Reibung sehr rot aussah. Auf meinem weiteren Weg begleiteten mich deshalb ein Stück lang leichte Schmerzensschreie.

Nach einigen Tagen lief es größtenteils wieder seinen normalen Gang. Ich war gerade dabei ein Buch das ich mir aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen, als ich aus dem hinteren Teil die Stimmen von Thranduil und Legolas hörte. „Ja, Aragorn hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich dort eine Art Königreich gründe und dann könnte ich auch auf einem eigenen schönen Talan wohnen und Elladan und Elrohir sind auch davon begeistert und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich da noch andere finden werde", hörte ich Leggins enthusiastisch sagen. Ich bog gerade in ihr Blickfeld ein und sah Thranduil zustimmend nicken. Ohne eine Begrüßung sagte ich: „ Das finde ich auch toll. Dann kann ich mir einen Talan in der Nähe bauen und mein Lieblings - Prinzi den ganzen Tag nerven!" Ich nahm mir einige Sekunden Zeit, Leggys entsetztes und Thranduils amüsiertes Gesicht zu betrachten und zog dann wieder ab.

Das weitere Gespräch bekam ich aber noch mit: „Das hat sie doch gerade nicht ernst gemeint," fragte Leguan panisch. „Doch, ich glaube schon. Aber da musst du jetzt durch, " erwiderte Thranduil lachend. „Das lief jetzt aber nicht so wie geplant, " meinte Legsie niedergeschlagen. „Ach sie es mal positiv, „antwortete Thranduil tröstend, „wenigstens wird dir Domino die Hofdamen vom Hals halten. Die hasst sie glaub ich noch mehr als dich." „Wieso kannst du wenigstens nicht mal mitleiden," fragte Legolas, immer noch niedergeschlagen. „Das ist ganz einfach," antwortete der König, „ich muss in Düsterwald bleiben und außerdem war das deine Idee und was das beste ist, ich habe gerade zwei Goldstücke gewonnen."

Danach entfernte ich mich aus der Bibliothek. Ich musste schließlich einen Umzug planen.

„Es war definitiv ein Fehler, das Oberteil abzulegen." „Ja, definitiv", antwortete Fereniel. Wir saßen in Ithilien, genauer gesagt, an dem Platz, den Prinzi auserkoren hatte, um sein Herrschaftsprojekt zu verwirklichen, unter einem Baum, ausgerüstet mit Broten und Saft und sahen dem Schauspiel (dem Drama aus Legsies Sichtweise) zu, dass sich vor uns abspielte. Legolas war dabei, die letzten Handgriffe an einen talan zu legen. Wegen der Hitze hatte Prinzi nach einer Weile seine Tunika ausgezogen, was schon verständlich war, bei dieser Arbeit. Leider hatte er dabei wohl anscheinend vergessen, dass er mit seinem zugegebener weise recht gut trainierten Oberkörper noch mehr Eindruck auf die mitgereisten Hofdamen machen würde, die jetzt wie Bienen um einen Topf Honig um ihn schwirrten und ihn, nach seiner Mimik zu beurteilen, stark störten.

„Wenn wir nett wären, müssten wir ihm jetzt helfen", sagte Fereniel nach einer Weile.

„Ja, müssten wir. Aber wir sind nicht nett", antwortete ich.

„Nein, ganz gewiss nicht", bestätigte Fereniel kategorisch.

Nach dieser Feststellung beobachteten wir interessiert weiter, wie Leggy von 15 Hofdamen belagert wurde.

„Wenn wir noch ein kleines bisschen warten, dann haben wir gleich eine Orgie mit einer unwilligen Hauptperson hier", sagte ich schließlich, „wenn er seine Nahkampfausbildung nicht vorher doch noch einsetzt. Ich an seiner Stelle würde das machen."

„Glaub ich nicht, dass er das macht. Dazu ist er viel zu höflich gegenüber Frauen."

„Aber ob das auch gegenüber Hofdamen gilt", fragte ich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", meinte Fereniel kopfschüttelnd und nahm noch einen Schluck Saft.

„Wollt ihr beiden ihm jetzt nicht mal langsam helfen", fragte eine Stimme hinter uns. König Thranduil, der seine Abreise nach Düsterwald noch um einige Zeit verschoben hatte, setzte sich zu uns und nahm sich das letzte Stück Brot.

„Er hat gestern gesagt, er bräuchte keine Hilfe von Frauen."

„Und seit wann hört ihr beide denn auf ihn", fragte der König schmunzelnd.

„Seit eben", meinte Fereniel. „Genau", fügte ich hinzu, „heute ist ein guter Tag, damit anzufangen."

„Warum hilfst du deinem Sohn denn nicht", fragte Fereniel schließlich.

„Äh", sagte Thranduil, „das geht nicht."

„Warum denn nicht", hakte ich nach.

„Ja, das ist so, die Wettregeln zwischen Celos und mir lauten: keine Einmischung von den Wettteilnehmern selber", erklärte der König

„Aber du hast uns doch gerade gesagt, dass wir Legolas helfen sollen. Das ist doch auch Einmischung", sagte Fereniel verwirrt.

„Nicht direkt. Es war ja nur ein Vorschlag und kein Befehl", versuchte sich Thranduil aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Domino! Fereniel! So helft mir doch endlich!" kam es schließlich verzweifelt aus Prinzis Richtung.

„Wieso denn", antwortete ich, „du hast uns doch gestern noch gesagt, du brauchtest von Frauen keine Hilfe."

„Damit wart ihr doch nicht gemeint", rief Legsie zurück.

„Wie bitte", riefen wir entrüstet zurück.

Legolas Antwort darauf ging im allgemeinen Gekreische der 15 Hofdamen unter.

„Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen", sagte Thranduil, der die Situation, in der sich sein einziges Kind befand, wohl nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, „aber er sieht so aus, als ob er wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen könnte."

„Wieso, er kann sich doch selbst helfen. Er ist doch schließlich seit über 2000 Jahren ein Krieger", sagte Fereniel wütend.

„Aber man geht nicht so rau mit Hofdamen um. Das ist höfische Etikette", sagte Thranduil. „Auch nicht, wenn sie einen so belästigen", fragte ich zweifelnd. „Nein", bestätigte Thranduil.

„Dann können wir doch nicht. Du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass man Hofdamen nicht belästigt", stellte ich fest.

„Äh, das ist etwas anderes", antwortete der König, nach Argumenten suchend.

„Du willst doch nur nicht die Wette verlieren, die du mit Onkel Celos abgeschlossen hast", sagte Fereniel anschuldigend.

„Erinnerst du dich noch als Domino und du euch begegnet seid, Fereniel", sprudelte es aus Thranduil hervor, der seine Felle davon schwimmen sah, „es ging ja auch darum, dass dein Onkel Celos diese Wette gewinnen wollte und dir dafür die Hälfte des Gewinns abgegeben hat. Der Wetteinsatz war aber noch etwas höher, als er dir erzählt hat. Er hat da was für sich zurückbehalten."

„Was", schrie Fereniel entrüstet und sah mich an, nach Bestätigung suchend. Ich nickte. Sie sprang auf und zog mich am Ärmel hoch: „Komm Domino. Wir müssen Prinzi sofort helfen. Dem werde ich es zeigen! Einfach ein Teil des Gewinns einzubehalten!"

Wir zogen Leggins mit vereinten Kräften zwischen den klammernden Hofdamen hervor und er verkroch sich sofort hinter uns und ließ uns den 15 Furien gegenüberstehen.

„Aber Prinz Legolas", säuselte eine, „Ihr wollt uns doch jetzt nicht schon verlassen."

Leggy schien hinter unseren Rücken panisch nach einer zufrieden stellenden Antwort zu suchen.

„Das geht jetzt nicht", sagte Fereniel bestimmt. Wir sind gekommen, um ihn abzuholen. König Thranduil möchte etwas mit ihm besprechen." Mit diesen Worten ließen wir die enttäuschten Hofdamen stehen, mit einem sichtlich erleichterten Prinzi im Schlepptau.

Wenige Wochen später, als alle Arbeiten abgeschlossen waren, gab es ein großes Fest zur Einweihung.

Prinzi war schon wieder von Hofdamen, die die Aussicht auf eine Kariere als zukünftige Königin antrieb, umringt. Fereniel und ich sahen aus sicherer Entfernung zu, wie sich eine an Leggies Arm hängte und auf ihn einreden zu schien, dabei den immer zorniger werdenden Gesichtsausdruck Leggys übersehend.

Das, was schon lange unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt haben musste, barst plötzlich und heftig hervor. Prinzi entwand sich dem Klammergriff und fuhr die Hofdame, stellvertretend für die ganze Gruppe, an: „Jetzt reicht es mir aber endgültig! Immer bin ich von euch Blutsaugern umringt! Lasst mich doch endlich in Frieden! Ich habe keine Lust mehr! Ich mag euch überhaupt nicht! Immer stört ihr mich! Lasst euch bloß nicht mehr in meiner Nähe blicken!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen perplexen selbst – ernannten Fanclub zurück und kam zu uns rüber gestapft. Ich hätte schwören können, dass Dampf aus seinen Ohren kam. Prinzi setzte sich zu und nahm sich ein Glas Wein, nur um es in einem Zug auszutrinken. „Wow, Legolas", meinte Fereniel schließlich, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es fertig bringen würdest, das zu tun."

„Ja, Prinzi", ergänzte ich und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, „nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Vielleicht hätten der Triade noch ein paar Kraftausdrücke gut getan. Daran solltest du noch arbeiten."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkten wir, wie ein hoch zufrieden grinsender Thranduil drei Goldstücke von Hauptmann Celos in Empfang nahm, der darüber nicht sehr glücklich zu sein schien.

------------------

Einige Tage später war Fereniel mit König Thranduil und ihrem Onkel abgereist, da sie sich, wie sie es ausdrückte, langsam ernsthaft Sorgen um den finanziellen Status in ihrer Familie machte. Das war auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass Legolas Vater jetzt schon fünf Mal in Folge gewonnen hatte.

Ich hatte mich mittlerweile in die neu eingerichtete Bücherei zurückgezogen, die hauptsächlich aus einer Spende von Elrond bestand, der meinte, dass kein Elbenherrscher, der etwas auf sich hielt, ohne Bücherei sein sollte und deshalb, wie er sagte, sich großzügiger Weise von einigen Werken getrennt hatte und Elladan und Elrohir mit der Kulturlieferung nach Ithilien geschickt hatte.

Die Zwillinge meinten aber, dass ihr Vater eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Schwiegermonster (Elronds Bezeichnung für Galadriel, wenn sie mindestens mehrere Kilometer entfernt war und sich somit nicht mehr in anderer Leute Gedanken einnisten konnte) gehabt hatte, in der es darum ging, was anbetracht des begrenzten Stauraumes auf dem Schiff wichtiger war: Elronds Unmengen von Büchern oder Galadriels Glasvasensammlung, die alle gängigen Modelle der letzten dreieinhalb Jahrtausende umfasste. Man muss schließlich ein Hobby haben.  
Elrond war es schließlich großzügig erlaubt worden, zehn Bücherkisten mitzunehmen.

Ich hatte mich in ein Buch über die korrekte Handhabung von Hornissen vertieft. Ich glaube, dass Elrond mit voller Absicht, die langweiligsten Schinken so einfach entsorgt hatte und die interessanten Bücher trotz der Regulierung doch irgendwie auf das Schiff nach Valinor bekommen hat.

In letzter Zeit war Prinzi doch etwas erträglicher geworden, seitdem er seine gute Erziehung beiseite gelegt hatte und den Hofdamen endlich mal seine Meinung gesagt hatte. Ich würde jetzt schon sogar so weit gehen, ihn als einen Freund zu bezeichnen, den man so zwei bis drei Mal in der Woche gut ertragen konnte. Jetzt konnte ich mich endlich mal voll und ganz auf mein nächstes Streichprojekt – die Hofdamen – konzentrieren. Das Leben konnte doch schön sein.


End file.
